


Cinnamon

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lolita AU, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vergil as Lolita
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Lolita AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 Lolita AU 年龄操作 Underage Mpreg微量 PWP 三观拜拜 恋父情节 私设爆炸 daddy kink
> 
> 作者的话 看清楚警告！Lolita AU！看清楚警告！  
> 维吉尔在这里只有14岁（）没事，什么哥我没有搞过，就是突然觉得Lolita AU也挺适合DV的  
> 为了避免一些事情，所以我改了下人物关系，看文大家都知道，实在是抱歉啦XD  
> 一不小心爆肝了，最近姨妈探望心情忽高忽低，所以我也尽量不要让心情干扰到写文，如果不好吃的话全都怪我，我最近无论写啥都像是垃圾对不起

晨雾没有散去，如同被大自然编写的舞曲一般优雅环绕在一栋白色的房屋面前，花园里的玫瑰还未来得及开放，青绿色的梗叶包裹着殷红如血的玫瑰，不规则的石头从门口一直联络到正门前。

伴随着蕾蒂轻快地招呼声，车从但丁的身后慢慢的开走了。

男子停了下来，放下手中沉重的箱子，这里面有太多重要的东西了，旁边坐在门口的老太木讷的朝着但丁挥了挥手。但丁从衣服里摸出了一张纸片，再三确定门外有些发黄的门牌号码。

按照委托人的要求，但丁从犯罪分子丛生的枪火生活里抽身，来到平静而又迷人的郊区小镇，他这一次目标人就在这个镇区的隔壁。原本但丁应该去另外一栋房子，蕾蒂早就给他安排好了，但是等到他来到目标地的时候迎接他的唯有大火舔舐下的一片灰烬，人算不如天算。

不过蕾蒂的一位朋友愿意为但丁提供住所，她愿意出租一间房子让但丁跟他们住在一块。

旁边有一只全身雪白的狗快活地从草丛里蹿了出来，快速的从但丁的脚边越过，这只调皮的狗但丁是有记忆的，打从他跨入这个小镇的时候，就在车窗上看到过它热情洋溢的毛绒小脸。

但丁犹豫了一会，最后还是决定按下门铃。

提示音响了，等了好一会急匆匆的出来了一名女仆，她肥胖的手慌乱的擦着围裙，上面漂浮着厨娘才有的油渍光彩，“实在不好意思，先生，我现在正在准备午饭，所以没有听到门铃声。对了，先生，请问您是来访的但丁吗？”

他朝着女仆熟练地露出了一个灿烂的笑容作为问题的答案，没有人能拒绝的了但丁的笑容，紧接着提起箱子一路跟随着女仆来到了房子。

推门而入，伴随着一声清脆的风铃声，女仆快速的消失在拐角处，继续处理她手中翻滚着热气的锅炉，当然她不会忘记扯开嗓门告知楼上的女主人访客的到来。

“但丁？”旋转楼梯上传来了女人带有试探性的声音，但丁闻声朝着声源处望去，看到一名身材饱满的女士斜斜的靠在楼梯上，双手插着腰，傲人的胸脯满满的的被紧身衣物包裹。

她有一头浅色的头发，卷曲成漂亮的弧度贴在头皮上，率先映入但丁眼帘的是那对过于艳红的双唇，上挑的眉毛与夸张的表情，毋庸置疑的是，她对于但丁的到来是十分欢迎的存在。

“中午好，玛莎·斯巴达女士，是的，我就是但丁，”但丁将手伸了出去，女士并没有按照礼节主动的握上男士的手，而是劲直走向但丁，眼里跳动着不加以掩饰的狩猎意味，她看起来十分满意但丁的模样。

但丁在内心暗暗地叹了口气，这名貌美的女士似乎并不知道她根本就不会让他提起任何兴趣，但丁已经许久没有明白什么叫做情爱。

她手里夹着一只女士香烟，蓝莓口味薄荷混杂着烟草淡淡的漂浮在两人之间，刻意跟但丁保持距离的同时压低声音，上调瞳眸，一缕新的烟气淡淡的吐在男子的面庞上，“你的房间在楼上，叫我玛莎就好了，甜心。要来跟我看看么？对了，我不讲价的，在这里一个星期要上交50美金的房费，并不贵对吧？包餐饭，嗯哼。”

他们踩踏着木质的旋转楼梯一路来到了但丁的房间，玛莎将窗帘给大大的拉开，姗姗来迟的阳光阴柔的从窗户透露进来，大胆的爬上了但丁的桌面还有床铺，所有的物品都散发着淡淡的肥皂气味。

但丁来到桌子旁，愉悦的挑起一边眉毛，这个桌子有一个上锁的柜子，他喜欢这种自带设计的坐姿，虽然抽屉不是很大，可是足够让他来存放一点私人的物件，例如说委托人的信息，子弹和匕首之类的东西；他可不敢完全保证门口抽着烟的女士不会出于好奇翻阅他的东西。

“这里是你的房间，还不错吧，我已经叫克里斯蒂娜收拾过了，可能有点单调，因为我真的不知道你喜欢什么。”玛莎显得有些局促，看来她是真的想要挽留这名银白色头发的房客。

但丁环视了下这个房间，总体来说这个房间并不大，但是作为暂时的落脚处却是有点过好的存在，如果有别的选择，他倒是愿意一个人躺在破旧的沙发上天天跟外卖披萨为伙，在这里意味着他可能要有段时间跟垃圾食品说再见了。

“对面就是维吉尔的房间，维吉尔·斯巴达，是我的儿子，不用担心，但丁，他不是外面那种14岁就吵吵闹闹，没个停止的臭小子。但是你还是得注意下他，有的时候还是颇为头疼的存在，到底怎么说，你应该晚点会知道。”玛莎指了指对面紧闭着门口的房间，但丁注意到维吉尔的房门跟整个房子的装修品味不一样，这一扇暗蓝色的卧室门就像是特意从画报上剪下再强硬贴上。

玛莎有一个儿子，名字叫做维吉尔，家里还有一名叫做克里斯蒂娜的女仆，斯巴达是她死去丈夫的姓氏，没法辩驳的是玛莎是一名标准的单亲妈妈。他从旁边听说玛莎是在未成年的时候怀上了维吉尔，即便这名女士现在儿子14岁，因为年龄和容貌的原因，外面还是有许多男士排着队想要追求这名火辣的母亲，可惜好像目前除了但丁之外没有人能符合她的胃口。

但丁十分怀疑是否是因为容貌相似的问题，他长得与斯巴达有些相似。

维吉尔，但丁在玛莎的带领下，路过维吉尔卧室门口的时候再一次默念了这个名字，名字相似的音节与相仿的年龄，所有的一切让他没法不把维吉尔联想到了脑海深处的另外一个同样是14岁的男孩，吉尔维。

可惜的是，这名男孩所有的时光容貌停止在了永远的14岁。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的青柠香气，干净而又纯粹，这才是夏日才应该拥有的清净的美好氛围，人们应该抓紧夏日的美好纵享人生的淡然与欢愉，最后就算陷入轮回的忧伤也是有个依靠的回忆存在，但丁还记得跟吉尔维相处的三个月正值夏季。

但丁深吸了口气让脑海内男孩的面容赶快消失，在玛莎扭过头关心的询问房子问题的刹那，他还特地做了一个欢快的手势来打破两人之间突然陷入的寂静。

“这里就是浴室，特别抱歉，但丁，我们这里真的是太乱了，根本没有任何时间来打理，完全就是一团乱麻，如果你感到不舒适的话我等会就让克里斯蒂娜上来将这些都清理一下。”玛莎的声音逐渐淡出在脑后，但丁没有听清楚她最后嘟嘟囔囔还说了什么，在浴室门口抬头只看到一滴又一滴的水珠从没有拧干的棉质衣物上掉落到地板上，聚集成小小的水滩。

这是男孩的内裤，但丁知道是维吉尔的。

白色的内裤被肥皂搓洗的干净，一条又一条规矩的晾在浴室衣架上，他突然再一次想起了往日的某些场景，在几十年前他也是这一般，跟吉尔维的内裤一起挂在衣架上，两人捂着嘴轻笑的同时躲避着父母的指责，他们根本不去理会父母们让他们将其挂在地下室晾衣处的要求。

等到但丁反应过来的时候，玛莎已经停留在楼梯半截呼唤着他的名字，男子赶忙从回忆之中抽身，挂上往日不羁的笑容赶忙跟上玛莎的步伐，顺便随口说出几句漂亮话语，成功的逗笑了玛莎。

幸运的是玛莎并没有太多顾虑，她率先下了楼从不远处的冰箱里拿出了一罐冰冻的桑葚口味冰淇淋，根本不理会上面贴着的维吉尔名字的便利贴，直接拧开后大大挖了一勺。

“你想要吃什么到时候直接跟克里斯蒂娜说就好了，但丁，我们这边可能不能很好地满足你的口味，我猜？要知道维的口味可是挑剔的很，对了，我们今天还是购买了冷冻的薯条，克里斯蒂娜？”玛莎含着勺子含含糊糊的说道，同时将冰淇淋放回了冰箱原位。

但丁叹了口气，他觉得就不应该来到这里。

虽然说他并不介意跟玛莎来一段艳情的存在，可是但丁清楚地知道自己并不能给玛莎任何好的结果——就和往日相处过的无数伴侣一样，他尝试过许多次，可是心就是一滩沉寂的死水，没有任何起伏，扔下一颗石子也不会激荡起任何涟漪。

他也不愿意给这名带着孩子的寡妇惹上名声的问题，同时，他不由得再一次抬眼顺着旋转楼梯找到了那一扇暗蓝色的门，但丁不愿意把工作潜在的危险引到这名陌生且无辜的孩童身上，即便他们没有任何关系。

玛莎并不知道他到底是干什么的，也不知道但丁箱子里的枪支到底沾上了多少人黑色的鲜血；就和平日找落脚点一样，蕾蒂跟她说的是在酒吧里当高级的酒保——但丁身上的气质也的确很适合这份较为风流的工作，女士对租客的工作没有过多的提问，并且热情欢迎了但丁的入住。

“我认为我应该还是回到纽约去比较好，亲爱的，当然我不是说你房子的不好，也不是说你不好，只是我猜，噢，玛丽安有跟你说我很快就要离开吗？对的，过段时间我还是得回到纽约……”

“停停停，我不喜欢听到别人这么说，我猜，甜心，你应该是没有来到我们的小花园里，要知道的，只要来到我们家的人没有一个人不喜欢我们的小花园，维也经常喜欢待在那里……”果不其然，精明的玛莎听明白了但丁话语背后的拒绝意味。

紧接着在玛莎的牵引下，但丁苦笑着跟上了玛莎的步伐来到了房子的后花园，这里的绿化做的非常完美，可以看得出来的确是花费了一定的心血，门口的玫瑰一簇又一簇肆意生长着，象牙白的太阳椅放在柔软的草丛中间，一杯没有喝完的威士忌放在一旁的低矮桌面上。

“我可是花了很大的时间才将这里收拾干净，干净而又绿色的生活，真的是非常的美妙了不是吗，在这里躺着看书亦或小休都是特别完美的存在，你看，这里还有个秋千，漂亮吗？坐上去可是很舒服的。”玛莎指了指旁边摇晃着的秋千，那里适合坐下两个人，她摁了摁啥沙发上摆放着的软垫，知道但丁并没有意向想要跟她一起坐在上面，便继续引导着男子更深入的观看后花园。

玛莎在怎么说都是无用的言语，但丁笑了一下，他已经打好了一系列推却女士询问和要求的台词——但丁甚至十分有自信能做好这一切，面对着这种安逸的宛若黑胶唱片放出的优雅音乐的生活，他甚至有点怀念住在公园里每天跟警察互相咒骂的日子，虽然有点冷。

他慢慢的跟在玛莎的后面，花园的自动水龙头正在到处喷洒着细小水珠，在太阳的笼罩与植物的簇拥之中，整个空气变得潮湿粘稠，就像是情人紧靠的身躯与贴在耳边低沉的情话，缠绵而又暧昧。

但丁并不在乎玛莎到底又说了什么，也许她提到了百合花，亦或是没有，敏锐的直觉告诉他在这一层树叶后面隐藏着一个人，他貌似在等待着但丁的发现，就像是深林里的精灵一般。

没有抑制住强大的好奇心，但丁如同着了魔一般轻微低下脑袋穿过那层叶子。

落入面前的场景一瞬间捕获了男子的呼吸，在一瞬间内心深处假死的种子挣扎着再一次苏醒，残忍的劈开周围所有压制的石头，贪婪的汲取记忆的养料，在名为现实的土壤里迅速的扎根，但丁稍微触碰下稚嫩的枝条都会被反噬到疼痛，他曾经尝试着将这株魔花拔掉，却悲痛的发现他的根茎已经与全身上下的每条细小神经紧紧地钩挂在一起。

这应该就是维吉尔，而不是吉尔维。

男孩同样拥有一头漂亮的银白色头发——这应该是继承他死去的父亲斯巴达的，被喷洒到微润的秀发此刻软趴的贴在脑后，他低垂着的眼睑，但丁能逆着光线看到维吉尔浅色细长的眼睫毛，上面沾着几滴轻浮的水珠。

维吉尔就像是不在意周围所有一切的变化一般，他安静的趴在松软草地上全神贯注的阅读着手中那本厚重的书，那应该是一本诗集，但丁草草的瞟了一眼想到。

他的衣物都湿透了，紧紧地贴在白皙且年轻的身体上，但丁可以看到维吉尔棉质的内裤，就像是浴室里悬挂的每一条那般，勾勒出男孩臀部的弧度； 他还能看到维吉尔有些显外的肋骨，可以知道的是维吉尔很瘦，可却在有肉的地方仍旧饱满，淡定知道青春期里的男孩一般都生长发育的很快。

书本里躺着一个暗红色的东西，很大，如同吊坠的存在，显然不是书签；猩红色的表层在水光下闪烁着朦胧的光彩，但丁眯着眼睛盯着看了一会才发现这是一条项链，维吉尔随身带着的一条来自于斯巴达给他的项链。

但丁猜测维吉尔站起来能达到他的胸口高度，这是这个年龄男孩应该有的正常身高，维吉尔仍旧沉醉在诗句的趣味，男孩向上抬起的小腿，在半空中没有任何频率的轻晃着，带动的小腿肚肌肉如同风中跳舞的狗尾巴草一般俏皮，时不时还会蜷缩着圆滚的脚趾。

维吉尔终于注意到了但丁，他轻浮摆动的腿很快就放了下来，合上了手中的诗集，朝着男子所处位置冷冷的扫视了一眼。但丁注意到维吉尔的眼睛是冷蓝色的存在，宛若冬日里被厚重冰雪层层冻住的贝加尔湖一般，跟母亲玛莎截然不同，维吉尔的眼里没有任何欢迎的色彩，那抹淡色的气息可以说的上是抵抗和厌恶。

他深深地抵触着与斯巴达拥有相同容貌的男子入住。

并且但丁后来才知道，他住的卧室先前是斯巴达的书房。

维吉尔的眉角已经宣告出这名男孩拥有这个年龄不应该有的成熟与警戒，但丁敢打赌维吉尔肯定知道玛莎为什么会如此热烈的欢迎但丁的入住，男孩们的嗅觉一直都很敏锐的，不是吗？

但丁朝他僵硬的扯了扯嘴角，露出一个笑容，想要释放出一些友好的气息，意料之中，维吉尔并不领情，就像是被侵犯领地的猫科动物一般，在冷冷的扫视了一眼但丁后，便抓着诗集站了起来，重重的撞上了但丁的肩膀离开了。

 

 

但丁接受了玛莎的租客要求，规规矩矩的扮演着新的角色，住在这栋富有清新氛围的房子里。

他大概摸清楚了房子里人们喜欢活动的时间和范围，例如说女仆克里斯蒂娜，她每天都是最早一个起床的，在晚餐结束之后一般会在教堂里进行祷告，之后早早地入睡；再比如说玛莎，她每天都要去上班，但丁甚至知道她有一天早上来到了他的床边，给了他一个过于亲密的早安吻，这名女子唯有晚餐的时候才会回到家中，一般这个时候但丁已经出去执行任务。

只有维吉尔，如同幽灵一般飘忽不定的男孩是但丁无法捉摸的存在，就像是那摇摆不定的荷尔蒙高度起伏。

但丁有的时候从窗外能看到维吉尔刚从夏日学校里回来，男孩喜欢将头发梳理到脑后露出光洁的脑门，手上拿着击剑的学习用品。他曾好几次看到过维吉尔在家里训练击剑，没事的时候但丁喜欢在擦着枪支，通过后窗看到男孩在花园里练习，看着维吉尔下蹲进攻时候的小腿凸显的肌肉，还有那张严肃不容靠近的脸蛋。

有的时候，足够幸运的话，从书桌上他能看到对面一直紧锁的大门朝着他大开，通过宽敞的门缝将维吉尔所有一举一动清清楚楚的收获到眼底，大多数时间维吉尔都喜欢坐在床边阅读不同的书籍，但丁不知道维吉尔是故意这么做亦或是日常生活就是如此。

男孩在家里喜欢穿着松垮的短裤，套上白色的棉质长袜，而在外面上学的时候，维吉尔倒是喜欢用标准的制服把自己包裹的严严实实，活像是一只不能见得太阳光的吸血鬼。

维吉尔看到疲倦的时候，会慵懒的趴在床上休息，散乱的头发耷拉着，远远地看去就像是一只等待着主人抚摸的乖巧猫咪。

有天晚上，但丁处理完手头上的事情回到家里，打开门就看到冰箱的灯亮着，坐在冰箱面前倒腾着食物的就是维吉尔，长身体的孩子总是胃口很大。他从里面拿出了一罐桑葚口味的冰淇淋——先前玛莎吃过的那一罐，小声咒骂了一句之后，摸出勺子狠狠地挖了一大勺放入嘴中。

维吉尔是个贪婪的孩子，但丁看着他总是挖取嘴巴吃不下的大大一勺，吃不进嘴里的融化冰淇淋就会顺着下巴旁边流下，桑葚味的冰淇淋宛若是血液一般黏腻在维吉尔的嘴角，他会尝试着用灵活的粉嫩舌头舔干净，不到一会维吉尔就会用手掌心擦掉嘴边的剩余。

但丁几乎没有跟维吉尔有过亲密的交集，因为在他有空的时候，维吉尔大多数时间是找不到人影，男孩鬼魅一般的存在有好几次让但丁恍惚间觉得这只是一个梦境，或者是吉尔维的鬼魂仍旧环绕在他的身旁。

唯一的交集就是一个过于温暖的下午，太阳暖融融的晒在温热的大地上，舒服的让人想要合上眼睛小小的休息一下。

但丁坐在楼梯阶层上有一搭没一搭的在纸面上写着新的任务要求，时不时抬起眼偷偷瞟看不远处晾衣服的维吉尔，这是玛莎冲着维吉尔大喊大叫的结果，其实但丁真的一点都不在意男孩的内裤挂在浴室里，但是又不好干涉母子两人日常的争斗。

维吉尔弯下腰从盆里将衣服捡了起来，男孩身上穿着的衣服太大了，但丁能从这个角度依稀看到维吉尔雪白的胸脯，男孩无言的随便抖了抖衣服上没有挤干净的水珠，用夹子夹住了衣领处，高高的挂在晾衣绳上，踮起脚尖和绷直的腿部曲线，所有的一切都让但丁感到着迷。

但丁曾经很好奇维吉尔为什么每天都把自己反锁在家里，阅读着一本又一本生涩古老的书籍，或者是独自一人一遍又一遍训练击剑的技巧，在这个年龄的男孩都会想尽一切方法逃出家门去看看有趣的外面，或者是尝试着在荷尔蒙催促之下跟貌美的女孩们发生一段美好的爱情。

最后玛莎无意间告诉他，在斯巴达还在的时候，斯巴达总是带着维吉尔在家里阅读，或者是在旁边教导指正维吉尔击剑的姿势，现在维吉尔所做的一切应该算是维吉尔对死去的父亲的某种外在思念表现。

维吉尔真的很爱斯巴达，从小就喜欢跟在父亲的身后，坐在斯巴达的怀里看书，或者是听他念出来也好，玛莎吞下一口黑松露奶油浓汤的时候说道，她过了一会又像是补充地说道，斯巴达也很爱维吉尔，他们是一对很好的父子。

可是，但丁却莫名的觉得这并不是单纯的亲情关系，起码对于维吉尔而言应该不是，他应该想要的东西远不止于此。

抬头看了看玄关处家庭合照，维吉尔身旁的斯巴达和但丁一样拥有银白色的头发，在眉角处和面型，乃至于身材形状，但丁也拥有斯巴达的韵味，但是斯巴达却和但丁在此之前却没有任何的交集。

当时但丁整一个人靠在后花园连接厨房的地方，他上半身靠在栏杆上，而他的腿完全隔断了楼梯和小道的连接处，他不知道为什么要如此有种恶作剧意味的去戏弄这名14岁的男孩，或者说他只是单纯的想要跟维吉尔有点什么交流。

维吉尔已经晾好衣服了，他抱着橙色的脸盆朝着楼梯处走去，从上往下低低的瞄了一眼在纸上随便图画的男子，男孩不满地皱起眉头，抿了抿嘴，想要说些什么最后还是没有说出口。

这是一个刺激而又胆大的现实接触，但丁感觉到维吉尔一脚踩到了他的微张的大腿中间，在但丁结的大腿之间更显得维吉尔的脚踝细瘦，黑白两种颜色的色彩对比带来的视觉冲击过于的明显，并且维吉尔的小脚趾轻轻地擦过但丁的胯部，圆润的脚后跟紧紧地贴在但丁的大腿内侧。

维吉尔做了一个极富有挑衅意味的暗示，很快，男孩靠着这一个支撑点，维吉尔再抬起另外一只脚抽身离开了此地，他微抬起脑袋走路，如同一名凯旋的君王。

但丁在维吉尔走后没多久，远远地扭头露出了一个无可奈何的笑容，他的手轻轻抚摸了下大腿内侧，貌似来自于维吉尔身上的余温未散去。

玛莎对他的追求是不用任何掩盖的，她觉得和她年龄相仿的但丁就是囊中之物，现在这名女子甚至会主动接过克里斯蒂娜的活儿——每天早上亲自拿着热气腾腾早餐来到但丁的房间里，说句老实话，但丁其实真的不太喜欢玛莎不敲门擅自闯入房门这个举动，有一次他正忙着清洗抹掉身上明显的血渍。

维吉尔明显也不喜欢，他门口贴着的“禁止入内”的门牌明显就是针对玛莎的。

但丁面对着玛莎过度的殷勤只是感觉到头疼，甚至内心里产生了一种玩弄玛莎情感的愧疚感，如果是年轻的他也许没有这般罪恶感，在先前对情感已经麻木的但丁并不懂得什么叫做怜惜。

每日观察委托任务目标举动的途中，但丁总是会下意识的抬起脑袋望着对面那扇紧闭的房门，他想要看看维吉尔是否打开了那一扇暗蓝色的门。

他像是着了魔一样想要渴望着维吉尔，想要跟他聊天，想要看着他击剑或者是阅读，或者是更过分的，他想要跟维吉尔有点肉体的接触，哪怕是兄弟间的勾肩搭背。

不过这貌似不太可能。

“维吉尔，我都跟你说了要整理床铺，你怎么就没有听我说话？等下，老天啊，你看看这是什么，跟我说，维，这到底是什么？”玛莎的尖叫再一次打扰了但丁早上的睡眠时刻，假若是往日，但丁根本不想去要理会，直接翻过身再一次进入睡眠，可是这一次不一样，这一次在玛莎的咆哮声之中夹杂着维吉尔的名字。

维吉尔，维吉尔，但丁现在心里的欲望之火，生命之光。

“这不关你的事，玛莎。”维吉尔的声音轻蔑的传来，如同在嘲笑一个傻子。

这一句话完完全全点燃了玛莎的怒火，这名掌控欲极强的女子其实并不喜欢过于独立的维吉尔，她曾经也在餐桌上像是抱怨一般说道她更喜欢女儿，她更加喜欢乖巧可以打扮的乖孩子，假若不是斯巴达的话她可能当初不会要维吉尔。

“不关我的事？嗯？维吉尔，我跟你说，你现在就住在这个房间里，而这个房间的所有权其实是我的，而且我是你的妈妈，你说我有权力管你吗？哦？是不是长大了觉得翅膀硬了，臭小子？”但丁拖着疲惫的身躯从床上起来，靠在门边想要看看对面到底发生了什么，类似的闹剧每天都要上演好几次。

“你最好跟我好好解释一下，要不然我就拨打911，让该死的警察跟你好好地聊一聊这到底是怎么回事。不关我事？那警察会管的吧？我最后再问一遍，维吉尔，这一把枪到底是怎么回事？”

但丁貌似好像大概猜到发生了什么，玛莎的手里高高的举着一把手枪，流利漂亮的线条足够告诉外人它是一个不好惹的姑娘，真的是有趣，维吉尔居然私自藏了一把手枪。

在美国这个自由发达的国度，公民是有权利持有枪械，但是这必须得有一定的证件证明你是有权利的人群。

面对着玛莎的质问，和铁证如山的枪支存在，维吉尔此刻坐在床上，微皱着眉头嫉妒不耐烦的盯着面前面部扭曲的玛莎，他眼睛内闪烁着恐惧以及不安，可却又尽量显得冷静，但是维吉尔根本没有任何可以开脱的借口，他不知道应该找谁求救，只能默默地紧握着胸前的项链。

显而易见的是，维吉尔和但丁一样，他们都是非法持有枪支的人群，购买枪支走的都是地下渠道。但丁并没有枪支所有权的证明——对外的身份尽量得显得随和大众，没必要太过于明显，只要跟他干过一票的人都知道这名男子精通各种枪支的使用方法，比如现在，他的床下乃至于衣柜里都藏着许多枪支以备不时之需。

“我的，玛莎，这是我的手枪，”听到这个熟悉而又陌生的声音，维吉尔挑起一边的眉毛，警惕的盯着对面房门睡得一脸惺忪的但丁，他并不知道这名陌生的男子到底葫芦里卖什么药。

玛莎同样也不清楚到底发生了什么，她呆呆的放下举着手枪的手，疑惑地盯着正在一步一步靠近的但丁，“我前段时间跟维吉尔打了个赌，小子说他，呃——说他在学校里表现的不错的话，就让我给他玩几天手枪。那你知道的，男孩喜欢枪械也是很正常的事情不是吗，于是我就跟他打赌了，没想到小子他做到了，本来今天是要还给我的，可能在看我睡觉就没有还了呗。”

听到但丁的话语与解释，玛莎的面部表情柔和了许多，但是她依旧不放心的回头看了看床上一脸阴沉的儿子，再看了看面前挂着令人心安笑容的但丁，“什么，你跟维有打赌？我，好吧，也许是这么一回事。但是无论怎么说，你都不能让一个14岁的孩子自己拿着枪支，但丁，这太危险了，假如这个枪打到什么人的话，维到时候该怎么办，这真的是太过于荒唐了。”

“它根本就没有子弹，也没有上膛，玛莎。”维吉尔翻了一个明显的白眼，即便不知道但丁到底在搞什么，但是总比他一个人来承担来自于玛莎的狂风暴雨要好的太多了，说不准晚一点他可以找但丁要回那把手枪。

“是的，我给维吉尔的时候特意取下来了所有的子弹，我就是怕小毛头拿着这把手枪到处炫耀biubiubiu什么的，我懂你的担心玛莎，但是放心吧，我当然懂得分寸的。对吧，我寻思着你也快到上班的时间了，放心吧，这个小子还是很值得令人信赖的，对你的儿子有点信心。甜心。”

但丁也在玛莎的面前示范了一下枪支的无害性，玛莎原本还想要说维吉尔什么，但是却又碍于但丁没有说出口，只能回头瞪了一眼维吉尔，却发现维吉尔压根没有理她；但丁看了看手中的枪支，哑然失笑，这只是维吉尔还没来得及购买子弹，男孩购买枪支到底是为了什么他并不知道。

“算了，我去上班了，但丁，可是你以后不要跟维打这样的赌，真的太危险了，”玛莎将手中的枪支再一次稳稳的放在了但丁温热的手中，并且当着维吉尔的面前极富有暗示性的握了握但丁的手，并没有注意到维吉尔咬紧的下嘴唇。

最后她转过身无奈的揉了揉维吉尔的头发，被维吉尔一手打开的同时，用一种伤感的口吻说道，“看着但丁你，我就真的不知道为什么我会想到斯巴达，唉，你们两个都是对维吉尔如此溺爱。当时斯巴达也是这样准许维吉尔使用枪械。果然还是你们两个相处的要比我好，算了，维，我去上班了，别让我再看到你玩枪，知道了吗？不然我就把你丢出去。”

玛莎离开房门的时候还朝着但丁勾起了一边的嘴角，等到女士的高跟鞋逐渐离开了可听范围内，但丁掂量了下手中的枪支的沉重感，丢回到了维吉尔松软的床上。

杀人兵器在床垫上弹了一下终归于平静。

在整个途中，维吉尔没有说话，他只是盯着但丁，貌似从他抿住的嘴里挤出一句道谢的话语是一件极度困难的事情一般，但丁根本不奢望这个倔强固执的男孩会说出什么解释的话语。

“不道谢不解释也没有关系，但是记得日后要藏好，下一次我就帮不到你了，维吉尔。”但丁耸了耸肩，转身离开了维吉尔的房间。

直到他回到自己的房间，躺下之前，维吉尔都没有将卧室那扇暗蓝色的门给关上。

晚上没有任何事情可做，因为突如其来的瓢泼大雨，目标取消了今晚举行的派对，这使得但丁也取消了今天的刺杀行动，只能躺在二楼楼道里的沙发上百般无赖的读着已经过时的报纸。

天气非常闷热，身后的风扇在慢慢的转动着，听着外面啪嗒啪嗒的急促雨声，但丁无聊的拧开了身后收音机的开关，悠扬的女声开始低低的从听筒里传来，他不知道为什么又想到了维吉尔，扭头远远地瞄了一眼暗蓝色的门。

紧锁着。

但丁伸了一个懒腰，完全窝在沙发上。他还是挺喜欢这种自在的氛围，没有什么东西牵绊着他，貌似大雨可以冲刷掉所有烦恼一般，雷鸣时不时炸响让他无法很好进行记忆的追寻。

比起鹅毛大雪，但丁更喜欢的是这种不带任何情面的大雨。

大雪只是能将地板上的鲜血罪恶给短暂性的隐藏，在太阳重新出现带来温度回升的时候，所有原有的丑恶还会再一次露在外头；而大雨不一样，它们能冲刷干净所有固化的污秽，等到雨停太阳出来，所有的一切都会变得崭新美好，又是一个新的开始。

但丁嘴里抽着烟，他现在甚至想要到楼下的冰箱里倒腾一点好吃的，例如说草莓口味的牛奶之类的，要知道，克里斯蒂娜真的为了迎合玛莎，给但丁准备了许多他喜欢吃的东西。

但是他现在就是不想动，冥冥之中他总觉得今晚会发生点什么，可惜他的第六感并没有告诉他这到底是好的亦或是坏的，一把手枪放在身后的枕垫下，以防什么愚笨的仇家顺藤摸瓜来到了这里，在发生其他该死的事情之前解决掉比较好。

突然门开了，伴随着细微的吱嘎声，但丁慵懒的抬起眼眸，看了看钟表，现在是晚上的十二点过十五分，若是按照往日，现在所有人都应该入睡了。

到底是谁。

但丁扭头看到了一双洁白的脚，男孩骨节分明的脚，往上走就是细瘦的脚踝，迸发着青春气息的小腿，宽松的浅蓝色睡衣睡裤，但丁想都不用想都能猜到突然来到走廊上的是维吉尔。

男孩正靠在卧室的门边上抬着眼眸淡淡的盯着他，躺在沙发上的男子没法从维吉尔干净澄澈的瞳眸里读出过多的情愫。

他赶忙坐了起来，伸出手将身后的收音机给关掉，音乐在此刻显得有些多余的烦躁。

“吵到你了？”维吉尔没有回答，他就靠在门边盯着但丁看，貌似在想着什么。

雷电轰鸣炸开的光线毫不留情的洒在男孩的身上，刻画出维吉尔深邃的面孔与淡色的瞳眸，他的头发此刻没有任何的打理，完全的垂下，矛盾的显出14岁男孩应有的稚嫩。

维吉尔就静静地盯着但丁看，什么话都没有说，也没有对但丁的收音机发表任何一句评论，貌似言语在此刻是最为愚蠢的事情，他就无言的盯着但丁看。

他们这么互相对望了多久？

但丁不清楚，他甚至分不清楚面前的是吉尔维亦或是维吉尔，他们两个实在是太过于相似。

他如同被魔法定住了一般木讷地就盯着维吉尔慢慢的朝着他走过来，就像是一个美好缥缈的梦境，但丁不敢去伸手抓住维吉尔询问他大半夜想要干什么，因为他害怕如过往的每个梦境一般，伸手去抓上男孩的手的刹那，他就会变成一缕幽幽的烟不复存在。

“小子你到底要干什么？”但丁突然反应过来，他压低声音询问着突然蹲在他面前的维吉尔，没有任何预兆，男孩此刻已经伸出手抚摸上但丁的胯部，用修长的手隔着一条松软的睡裤生疏且缓慢的搓捏着年长者的阴茎。

维吉尔突如其来的做法让但丁有点措手不及，却又病态的在其忽重忽轻的安抚之下微微有了感觉，在此途中，维吉尔明亮的瞳眸却从来没有从但丁的脸上移开过，他的睫毛在轻微颤抖着。

维吉尔暂时没有心情搭理但丁愚笨的话语，他灵活的手指一直从但丁软塌的阴茎往上游走，来到了但丁的裤子边缘，伸出两根手指猛地地拉低了但丁的裤子，露出了但丁深灰色的内裤。

男孩从肉眼看到了但丁下半身实诚的反应，不由得轻笑了一声，喷洒出的热气瘙痒在但丁的大腿内侧，瘙痒着但丁正在疯狂跳动的心脏。

正当维吉尔伸手要去继续拉下但丁的内裤释放出大家伙的时候，但丁终于再一次反应过来了，他一把掐住了男孩柔软的面颊强迫着维吉尔抬头与他直视，“你到底想要干什么，维吉尔。”

他觉得自己的声音宛若被放到石盘里碾压过一般，低沉沙哑，带有一点危险的逼迫气味。

这和往日其他人给他带来的感觉都不一样。

“不为什么，但丁，”维吉尔的脑袋歪了歪，半眯着眼睛貌似在嘲笑着年长者的愚笨。

他的手已经伸入了但丁的内裤里，第一次摸到另外一个雄性的生殖器官还是让维吉尔的心跳失去了该有的频率，尤其是但丁的阴茎正如他所想的那般，炙热且粗大，他感觉到口腔里已经开始分泌出因为饥饿才会有的唾液，

“只是为了今天早上的事情。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我可能最近更新这篇文比较勤快；）

It was love at first sight,  
at last sight,  
at ever and ever sight.

 

 

玛莎第二天依旧准时送上早饭，她推开了但丁的门，惊讶的发现男子已经醒了，正坐在书桌旁研究着手中的东西。

突然的两人独处让她有点不知所措，尤其是当但丁抬起头对她露出一个笑容的时候。

最后她还是将托盘稳稳地放到了但丁的面前，犹豫了许久才憋出一个话题，“噢，希望昨天的事情不会让你感到头疼，我其实并不是喜欢如此为难维吉尔，我们之间并不是每天都如此大吵大闹。”

但丁眯着眼睛盯着手里的相片许久，玛莎的话语就像是打破脆弱镜面的一颗尖锐的石子，将所有人为臆想的假象碎成无数个片面，但丁也是这刹那突然猛地意识到昨天发生的事情不是一个荒唐的梦境，包括昨天暴风雨夜晚里跪在他面前的维吉尔。

他朝着玛莎点了点头，熟练地将真实情感通过虚假的笑脸隐藏下去，“嘿，玛莎，其实并不用如此的在意，我明白你的难处。维吉尔其实还是一个很，很好说话的男孩，青春期的男孩们都是这样脾气古怪，阴晴不定的，当年我也是如此。”

但丁的回答又把自己给兜转回了对现实与回忆的挣扎，这两样东西苦苦折磨了但丁整整一个晚上。他昨天在暴风雨夜里从地上拉起了维吉尔，即便这名固执的男孩非要给他整一个口活作为该死的“回报”，他甚至开了一个恶劣的玩笑，说害怕自己的命根子被维吉尔给磕下来。

当维吉尔知道但丁拒绝这个的时候，他也是和突然出现在雨夜里一般，陷入了绝对的沉静，只是站着，默默地盯着但丁看，不一样的是，但丁这次能从维吉尔的瞳眸里看出星点波澜。

维吉尔最后还是回到了那扇暗蓝色门的背后，在雷电劈开窗边黑暗的同时，拉出了一条属于维吉尔的纤长影子。

但丁坐在沙发上回望着维吉尔很久，即便男孩的身影早就消失在暗蓝色门的后面。

过了不知道多久，也许是暴风雨停了之后，也许是在钟表的滴答声突然的放大，但丁才混混沌沌的将衣服给整理好，心虚的回到卧室里，怅然的感觉在一瞬间笼罩在这名中年男子身上。

明明这是一个主动送上门的享受，没有任何其他的道德束缚，他们只是普通的关系，两条直线因为某些事情才相聚到其中一个点。

非要说的话，再不过就只是单纯的利益交换，他帮助了维吉尔躲过了私藏枪支的质问，而维吉尔也明白其中的道理，将一次口活作为这次的回报——类似这样的所有在但丁从事的灰色交易带里都是合情合理的存在。

假如是平日，但丁肯定会大笑着欢迎，说不准他还会开玩笑嘲笑人们口活的技术还不如他本人的好，毕竟肉欲带来的极致享受是没有什么人可以拒绝得了。

可是，这是维吉尔。

但丁烦躁的从胸口里闷出一股气，维吉尔对于但丁而言，是一个不一样的存在。

每个人都会经历14岁，这个懵懂而又美好的年龄，情窦初开让所有事物都变得独一无二，不同的人对于14岁的定义是不一样的，也许有些人在恍惚的一瞬间就将14岁给托付而出。

也许在玛莎的心里，14岁则是一个男孩印在她红彤彤脸蛋上的一个青涩的吻；也许在克里斯蒂娜的心里，14岁则是远远地暗恋一个可望不可即的人；但是在但丁的心里，14岁是他永远没有办法跨过去的一条长长的伤疤，就像是雪白墙壁上的深褐色污点一般，怎么填抹都无法消失的存在。

整整一个晚上，外面暴风雨早就停下了喧嚣，可是维吉尔与吉尔维仍旧不断地折磨着但丁，他们刚褪去稚气的面庞轻柔却又痛苦的抚摸着但丁脑内的每一条神经，他们洗去童音的声线低沉地在但丁的脑海里一遍又一遍的回响，宛若情人的亲密呢喃与甜蜜诉说。

吉尔维是但丁在14岁遇到的一个男孩，也是但丁内心里最美好的化身，是心里无法替代的一缕白月光，朦胧且虚幻。

维吉尔和吉尔维实在是太像了，无论是脾气亦或是行事的风格，无论是身材亦或是那双冷漠的眸子，两人几乎就是一个模板里刻出来的存在；第一眼见到维吉尔的时候，但丁还以为自己也是正值14岁的美好年纪。

唯一不同的是，维吉尔不是那缥缈的虚幻美好，他是真实存在的欲望之火，是一颗在现实当中高挂在枝头刚抹上成熟的红的果子。

吉尔维是但丁名义上的哥哥，即便没有任何所谓的血缘关系，但是他们两人的情爱依旧被大众所谓的伦理纲常所约束，可是越是隐秘和卑微的爱情，却越能灌溉出最为娇艳的花朵。

可惜的是，这朵花凋零的速度实在是太快了，快的连但丁还未来得及很好珍藏，就化作灰烬随风而去了。

但丁模糊的记得吉尔维靠在他身上的感觉，也许如同夏季的阳光一般过暖与热情，他们两人总是在无人的角落里大胆的分享着青春期带来的荷尔蒙迭起，尝试着与对方一同享受夏季带来的情愫暗涌，背着父母与外人一起珍藏着这一份背德禁忌的爱情。

到现在都不能很好地确定，他与吉尔维的情感是否真的能称得上爱情。

14岁的但丁唯一能记得的是吉尔维在鹅黄的阳光下朝着他勾嘴角的模样——他很少笑，紧接着记忆中浮现的画面就是吉尔维细瘦苍白的腿，缓慢脱下的纯白内裤，双方喘息交叠在一起的炙热，腿部纠缠在一块的难舍难分，肉欲紧扣的汹涌，互相亲吻带来的娟娟缠绵。

当他们觉得所有的一切都会是如此美好的时候，外界狠心的让这两位年少无知的男孩知道什么叫做叛离的痛楚。

他们隐蔽的恋情被发现了，人们惊吓到脸部煞白，不断地咒骂道他们的低下和肮脏；但丁那时还天真的紧握着吉尔维的手告诉他，无论今后发生什么他都会一直陪着吉尔维，即便纵身一起跃下深不见底的黑暗深渊。

戏剧性的是，这个许诺没法很好的实现。

但丁每每会想到这件事的时候，他都觉得那句话假若不说出口，这个许诺将不会成立，假若许诺不成立的话，上天也没有任何可能从他的身边带走吉尔维。

兄弟两人还没有当更为严厉的训斥与惩罚加在头上，吉尔维却率先病倒了，苍白的脸毫无血色，但丁只能隔着玻璃远远地望着吉尔维。

三个月后，吉尔维就入了泥土中，留在世上的只有那庄严肃穆的十字架墓碑。

但丁的父母一直没有告诉他吉尔维到底是得了什么病而死去的，他们三人面对面坐在客厅里无言相望了很久，最后得到的结果就是家庭的破碎，恋情的毁灭。

男孩一直觉得就是他导致吉尔维的过世。

吉尔维死了之后，14岁往后很长一段的生活在但丁脑海内断了片，如同被人生硬的剪开了一般，他只混沌的记得行尸走肉的麻木，与在杀人之中得到重生的快感。

他连自己到底是怎么踏入现在这个杀手行业都不记得，也不是很想的起来到底是从什么时候才短暂的从名为吉尔维的阴影中脱身。

现在他又遇到了另外一个吉尔维，就是面前玛莎的儿子。

玛莎听到他的解围话语后再一次笑了起来，她坐上了但丁的书桌上，侧着身体凸显出女人身材的曲线美，她今天又刻意将衣领往下拉了不少，狡黠的眼睛正偷偷瞄着但丁手里的照片，最后按捺不住内心的好奇问道，“你在看什么有趣的东西，我能看看吗？如果不方便的话就算了吧，你可是一个大忙人，嗯哼。”

“不过是一些照片罢了，前段时间我有个朋友参加了个派对让我去拍照，现在还麻烦我洗出来，真的是令人头疼。”但丁将手中的照片反扣在桌面上，这可是任务的目标地点怎么能轻易给玛莎看到，为了尽快转移话题，但丁伸手将面前的早餐托盘拿到了面前，“今天克里斯蒂娜做了什么早餐？让我瞧瞧，真好，居然有烤培根，上了年龄也不能阻止我吃高脂肪的食物，去你妈的医生。”

玛莎咯咯的笑了起来，她晃荡的小腿让这张桌子也轻微的晃动着，擦亮了手里的女士香烟，放在嘴里吸了一口，仿佛是想到了什么似的，幽幽的吐出嘴里的烟气说道，“噢，你喜欢吃烤培根吗？那我还是让克里斯蒂娜多准备一些吧。我记得维之前也很喜欢吃，但是现在他十分的厌恶，在你来之前我家很久都没有在早餐里做过培根了，你都不说我都快忘了这种东西的美味。”

“怎么说？”但丁将煎蛋放入口中。

“当然还是因为斯巴达，噢，对不起甜心，我貌似又在你的面前提到太多斯巴达了。实在是抱歉，因为每每说道维吉尔，我总是控制不住自己将话题往斯巴达身上带去，他们两个貌似，就像是商品里捆绑的打折商品，”玛莎露出了一个抱歉的笑容，扭过头像是确认一般望了望维吉尔的卧室门，“在斯巴达还在的时候，维吉尔每天都会下来和父亲一起吃早餐，让斯巴达给他念报纸或者是什么别的。可惜的是，这种温馨场景被死亡给带走了。”

“非常抱歉听到这个消息，每次听到这些都让我感觉到难过。”但丁打开牛奶倒入温热的咖啡中，盯着乳白色的香纯与棕褐色的苦涩旋转拥抱在一起，心里感觉到五味陈杂。

“我知道的，缺乏父爱关注的孩子都是这样，我也尽力的想要给过维吉尔一点更偏向父亲那边的母爱，但是小家伙好像是实打实的只要斯巴达的爱，我也无能为力，”玛莎眨了眨眼，伸出手贴心但却又暧昧的抹掉了但丁嘴角边的白色泡沫，前倾着身体尽量靠近但丁，她的眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光辉，“但丁，你知道吗，我听别人说，如果有人能出来替代父亲的职位，我认为维吉尔会……”

“砰！”突然猛烈的关门声让但丁和玛莎两个人都吓到整一个人都跳了起来，谢天谢地，但丁举着咖啡杯对发生这个噪音的人表达最为忠心的感谢，他暂时脱离了玛莎红指甲的进一步围剿。

玛莎循着声源找到了始作俑者后，赶忙从但丁的桌子上跳了下来，往上拉了拉托显得胸部的衣服，即便玛莎挡住了门口大部分光线，可是但丁依旧能从边缘看到维吉尔那扇暗蓝色的门紧紧地关着，而男孩正站在卧室门口边单脚站立穿着袜子。

维吉尔甚至没有转头看着他的母亲，仿佛刚刚那声巨响不是维吉尔他本人弄出来一般。

但丁在玛莎的背影里勾出了一个巨大的笑容，他敢肯定维吉尔一定将刚刚所有画面收入到眼里才会将门摔得如此响，他却又可以靠着冷漠的面庞事不关己的撇开一切。

所有的一切再一次让玛莎窘迫极了，她愣在原地好久，直到维吉尔穿上乳白色的袜子顺着旋转楼梯走下的时候，她才堪堪的反应过来，扭过头朝着但丁露出一个抱歉的笑容，赶忙追上了儿子平稳且快速的步伐。

 

 

最近几天但丁都很忙，他手上又多了几个需要解决的小可爱，感谢这些棘手而又烦人的任务，让他很好的避免了每天早上与玛莎的碰面，他每次拖着疲惫的身躯回到住宅的时候，发现除了克里斯蒂娜之外空无一人。

而女仆一般是待在厨房里，无聊的时候就会闭着眼小休，她无暇管顾但丁是否浑身披着血带着泥土气味回家，并且但丁一般不喜欢从大门走进来，他的靴子底面缝隙里有包含血液的沙子。

倒是维吉尔注意到了，这个神出鬼没的小鬼头。

他有一次在但丁沐浴的时候直接把门打开了，他不可能听不到水声的，要知道这个浴室里的莲蓬头只要一开大水就会发出吱嘎的脆弱哭喊声，就像是史蒂芬金写得恐怖小说描绘的那般，唯一能解释的是维吉尔是故意这么做的。

男孩瞪大眼睛盯着男子在淋浴头下草草的洗刷身体上的斑驳血迹，盯着透明的水游走着丝丝艳红旋转来到排水口，但丁没有想过在维吉尔的面前有任何的隐藏，甚至他还疲惫的朝着维吉尔笑了笑，耸耸肩膀表示就是他所想的那般。

意料之中，冷静到出奇的维吉尔并没有尖叫，甚至那一瞬间的惊慌申请很快平复下去，视线从头到尾扫视了全身赤裸的但丁一遍后，只是默默地说了句抱歉之后把门给关上了，仿佛刚刚他只是想上厕所不小心打开了一般，可是男孩还没有学明白怎么隐藏内心跳跃的那团火。

忙了一段时间，等到但丁解决掉几个重要头目之后，最为重要的目标开始害怕了，大大减少了外出的时间，甚至有好些日子没有从情妇的住宅里出来过。

真的是没用，但丁内心嘲笑道，而针对这种情况，只要把这些无关紧要的任务交给了监察工具就好了，刚好但丁需要一个短暂的假期，一个和平常人一样生活的慵懒假期。

清晨，窗外传来几声幽幽的鸟鸣，它们貌似每早都要歌颂一遍夏日的夸姣；空气中淡淡的飘着可可豆研磨的香气，楼下传来的早餐香气让饥肠辘辘的但丁半眯开眼睛，撑着疲倦的身躯从床上挣扎了起来进行洗漱。

玛莎一如既往地在下面叫喊着，大概是在尖叫着询问克里斯蒂娜到底把她那对黑色尖头高跟鞋放到哪里去了。但丁揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，玛莎每天早上高声询问的不是包放哪了就是靴子，有她在的时候就没有一个安静的早上。

但丁坐在书桌旁开始摩挲着手中的子弹，这是新进的子弹，银色的光彩漂亮极了，但丁看到尖锐的顶端不由得想到了杀戮带来的鲜血迸发感，他用指腹摁压着尖头，疼痛感让他舒适的发出一声叹息。

突然门开了，他下意识的放下手中的东西警惕的盯着门口的来者。

进来的是维吉尔。

他同样警惕地眯着眼睛盯着坐在桌子旁边的但丁。

但丁松了一口气，将放到藏有上膛枪支抽屉把柄上的手给微微松开，这是一个职业习惯。

维吉尔的头发已经打理好，发胶将柔顺的头发往后一丝不苟的固定着，男孩上半身穿着一件白色的短袖衬衫，一条卡其色的短裤，他已经套好了一对白色的袜子，甚至绑上了固定用的吊带，但丁突然想起来今天是周一。

他不知道维吉尔突然闯入的原因，就像是前几天闯入浴室一样让但丁好奇而又着迷，他想不明白但是却又不想要主动去询问维吉尔，两根手指仍旧摩挲着子弹的光滑感，等待着猎物的进一步动作。

维吉尔只是淡淡的盯着他，如同过往的每一天那般保持着暧昧的距离，紧接着男孩就轻快地从门口边走到但丁的身边，他的淡色瞳眸紧紧地锁在但丁胡子拉碴的脸上，浅淡的映入年长者的岁月沧桑。

男孩一手摸上了但丁靠着抽屉的手，维吉尔的手因为学习击剑已经起了不少的茧子，但丁就像是被女妖的歌声给迷惑了一般，任由维吉尔微冷的小手牵引着他的手拉开了小小的抽屉，露出了藏在众多虚假文件里的冷血兵器。

这是一把沙漠之鹰，但丁最喜欢的款式，威力大且致命性强，他称呼这名贴身的武器叫做叛逆，另外一把同样款式的躲在他的枕头底下。这个漂亮姑娘身上的游走的光线足够告诉维吉尔，但丁是如何把握着她漂亮的身体去进行饮血杀戮。

但丁观察着维吉尔的表情，仔细的盯着维吉尔面部每一肌肉的细微牵动，可怕的不过就是维吉尔仍旧对但丁的真实身份保持着可疑的沉默，但丁甚至有些害怕这是否是来自于敌对方的测探。

紧接着维吉尔伸出手直接握上了颇有重量的枪支，但丁并没有加以阻止，而是撑着一边的脑地啊看着杀人兵器在男孩的手里被把玩的如同一个普通的玩具，维吉尔抚摸着枪身，指尖在冰冷的金属上跳着舞，半眯着的眼里飘渺着赞赏的眼光。

年长者不由得往椅子后面靠了靠，因为突然之间维吉尔用但丁没法反抗的力度，硬生生的挤进了但丁的怀抱里，嚣张的坐在但丁的大腿上，所有的都是熟练的做法，只是人长大了而已。

维吉尔扁平的屁股磨蹭着但丁的胯部，不知道是没做好亦或是男孩故意为之，甚至还加大了力度变化着角度磨蹭了好几次，让但丁不由得从咬紧的嘴角边泄露出一句紧促的喘息声。

但丁健壮的大腿中间紧紧地贴着维吉尔细瘦的大腿，男孩的肌肉因为长期的锻炼而结实紧致，隔着薄薄的一层裤子面料，肉体的接触是直接而又赤裸的；维吉尔不安分的脚也抬起，揉搓摩挲着男子的小腿和脚踝处，袜子在这一刻变得粗糙。

怀里的人就像是一个无事人一样依旧观察玩弄着沙漠之鹰，他握枪的手势很完美，并且举枪的姿势有点过分的熟练，但丁不知道这名过早成熟的男孩私底下练习过多少次，用他那把不知道从哪买来的枪支。

突然之间，冰冷的枪口直直的抵到但丁的喉咙上，但丁往下看可以看到维吉尔轻蔑的眼神，男孩一边轻微上扬的嘴角貌似在嘲笑但丁的轻敌与大意；职业杀手在这一刻居然不敢怀疑维吉尔的射击准度，他清楚地知道只要维吉尔动下手指扣动沙漠之鹰的扳机，他的大脑就会绽放出一朵绚丽的殷红之花。

“我是得了什么病吗？”维吉尔低声问道，声音只有两人才能听得清楚，说话吐露出的热气轻轻地瘙痒着但丁的心尖。

年长者还没来得及消化男孩这句话背后到底是什么意思，只感觉到湿滑黏腻的触感从喉咙某处传来，维吉尔紧靠在但丁的身上，大胆地让但丁身上成年男人气味包围自己，他伸出舌头舔弄着但丁凸起的喉结，在上面留下湿漉漉的晶莹痕迹，在但丁的喉结因为吞咽唾沫而上下抖动的时候，他张开嘴用尖锐的犬齿摩挲轻轻地咬上了男子。

“是什么让你不敢靠近我，但丁？”但丁听到维吉尔又一个询问，他不敢过度低头看看男孩现在到底在做什么，因为枪口依旧直直的顶着他的下巴，无声的警告他不要低下脑袋。

他只能感觉到维吉尔的另外一只手从喉咙处一直蜿蜒而下，隔着宽松的背心描绘着肌肉的线条，最后停留在鼠蹊部上，再往下男孩的手就能触摸到但丁因为死亡逼迫和性暗示而半勃的阴茎，但是维吉尔故意没有往下，他在下面却高傲的盯着但丁，就像是一名不可一世的国王。

“维——，你到底有没有看到我的黑色尖头鞋？”楼梯处传来了剧烈的脚步声还有玛莎气急败坏的声音，维吉尔赶忙扭头看了眼没有锁好的门外，低声的啧了一声，转过头不甘心的在但丁的下巴边缘留下一个浅淡的牙印，宛若刻意做下专属标记的小动物一般。

紧接着他将手中的枪直接丢到了但丁的桌面上，丝毫不担心她是否会走火，还没有等年长者反应过来的时候，轻快地从但丁过于温热的怀里逃脱，在玛莎冲过来的前一秒快速的擦着母亲的身体从但丁的房间里跑了出去。

玛莎显然被儿子给吓到了，她好奇的盯着维吉尔跑出的身影，转而疑惑的扭头看了看门后耸了耸肩的但丁，她手里还举着专门给但丁准备的热气腾腾的早餐，歪了歪脑袋暂时将过多的不对头想法给丢到身后。

但丁少有的手忙脚乱，打从他身为杀手之后很久没有这般感觉，他将维吉尔握过的沙漠之鹰赶忙从桌面上丢回到原来的小抽屉里，狠狠地推了进去自动锁上，转而再继续挤出一个正常的笑容面对着举着早餐托盘的玛莎。

“那个孩子怎么从你的房间蹦跶出去了？真的是奇怪了，”将托盘放到但丁面前女人不禁问道，按照母亲对儿子的了解，现在维吉尔应该在门口等着上学的公交车，而不是连皮鞋都没有穿上从对房逃一样跑了出去，“如果他打扰到你了，尽管跟我说，我到时候好好教导下维吉尔什么叫做尊重，真的是，这像什么样子。”

“没关系，”但丁不自然的咳嗽了一声，他身上由维吉尔引发的燥热还没有完全散去，脑后还燃烧着一片情动带来的不安与蠢蠢欲动，他感觉到了来自维吉尔冰冷面具下的主动与火热，与男孩相比，经历过许多情事的但丁反而像是一个可笑的胆小鬼，“他只是来跟我，呃，跟我聊聊天。男人们总有些话题是小秘密，可能害羞会让你听到，所以才会飞的那么快。”

“噢？男人们的小秘密？真是有趣，就像是父子间的谈话，不是吗，甜心，真的是可爱极了。”玛莎吃吃的笑了起来，她这一次主动给但丁的咖啡里加入牛奶，刻意在男人面前伸出舌头将拇指不小心沾上的白色液体舔舐干净，转而走到但丁面前，勾住男子的脖颈坐上了但丁的大腿上，“嗯哼，分享给我听一下？我为什么要被关在外面，这太不公平了不是吗？”

这种感觉跟维吉尔坐在他身上的完全不一样。但丁内心无奈的叹了口气。

女人的香水味太过于刺鼻，让但丁不由得半屏住呼吸，他露出了一个笑容，稍微的变化了下坐姿，巧妙地让玛莎注意不到他被维吉尔撩拨到半勃的阴茎，他现在倒不是害怕玛莎的进一步挑逗动作，反而是惧怕女人发现了身上的不妥。

例如说喉咙脖颈上未干的水渍，亦或是下巴胡茬处的粉红咬痕，或者是宽松睡裤里的反应，这所有都是明显的证据，证明维吉尔来到但丁的房间并不是进行男人间小秘密的分享。

“玛莎。”门口再一次传来了维吉尔的声音，跟平日的不一样，无可回避的戏谑声让玛莎下意识的转过身面对着门边的男孩，穿戴好所有的维吉尔朝着黏糊的两人丢来了一个黑影。

他的眼神直直的跟但丁的撞在一起，维吉尔粉红的嘴唇微微张开露出洁白的牙齿，下一秒转身就下了楼梯。

“果然是你这个混球偷偷藏起来的鞋子，维吉尔？！你到底藏着干什么，老天，你这是跟我闹脾气了？”玛莎胸口一片疼痛，维吉尔朝她扔来的力度并不小，看着怀里一直未见到身影的鞋子就火气冲了上来，她猛地从但丁的怀里站了起来，并没有看到身后男子明显的松了口气。

“你一直没看到而已，它一直都在你的眼皮底下，愚蠢。”

但丁不知道维吉尔对玛莎问题的回复里是否暗藏着别的含义。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过度过度，他们两个咋还没搞上，我都要急死了

She could fade and wither - I didn't care.   
I would still go mad with tenderness at the mere sight of her face. 

 

 

清晨细雨霏霏，时有时无的隐约轰鸣貌似在低声唱着一首安眠的歌谣，雨水的到来冲淡了夏季的闷热笼罩，滋润着所有被烘烤的植物，安抚着逐渐干瘪憔悴的叶面。后花园里的玫瑰几乎全都开了，猩红色的一片，红的像是用鲜血灌溉一般，在雨雾中遥遥望过去妖娆却又残忍。

下雨了，但丁迷迷糊糊的想到，他一直都没有将窗户关上的习惯，现在雨珠滴答落在窗边溅起不少的水花，将墨水晕染成模糊的一团。

但丁劳累的手指都聚不起来，昨夜和蕾蒂开了一整夜的车，就是为了将一具目标尸体扔到了海洋里销毁证据，等到他回到这张小床上的时候都快累得虚脱，半趴在床上盯着雨风爬进带来的风铃晃荡，只期望楼下的杂音能不要如此折磨他疲惫不堪的神经。

他盯着窗外灰蒙蒙的天气还有若有若无的雨丝陷入了短暂的放空，昨天晚上在车上，蕾蒂不经意间问了他一句关于现在住宅的问题，提到了她名义上的好朋友玛莎，深色头发女子只是好心的询问任务结束之后但丁是否想要回到芝加哥，却没有意料到这个无心发问会让但丁陷入长时间的沉默。

接下来的车程一片寂静，厚厚的玻璃将车外海浪拍打的声音生硬的切开，银白发男子扭头有一搭没一搭的抽着烟，无言地盯着黑黢黢的窗外，车内安静的貌似能清楚的听到新鲜尸体里血液低落的声音。

往日，但丁一般会在任务即将结束之际快速抽身，以免留下不必要的回忆，是的，但丁深深地吸了口香烟，他不喜欢“回忆”这个词，麻木的生活让他知道回忆不过只是不断循环的“苦忆”。

现在手头上的任务也快要结束了，还差最后两个目标人头但丁就能拿到一笔丰厚的委托金。

显而易见的是，这一次，到现在这个关键的点，他没有任何搬出的打算，可以说他没有想过要搬出去，貌似这间房子已经完美地融入到他的生活点滴当中。

可是，但丁撑住了下巴，他并没有别的借口继续待在这个小镇里，继续在这个家里生活下去，当时蕾蒂跟玛莎说的是暂住一段时间，等到工作调回他也应该名义上的回到纽约。

到底是哪个环节出了问题让他如此舍不得这个小镇，舍不得这个房间？远方的海在夜色中幻化成暗蓝色的壮阔，不知从何开始他又想到了维吉尔——那喜欢躲在暗蓝色门后大胆却又冷漠的男孩，但丁好像明白了。

他想要留在维吉尔的身边，想要去更深的了解他，想要去搂抱他，想要去亲吻他。不甘心如此轻易的离开也许才是问题的关键点，但丁将手中的香烟掐灭，可是他该怎么留在男孩的身边？

新问题的没法很好解决带来的烦躁让但丁一整晚都陷入莫名的无言当中，直到现在他也没法很好的入睡。

楼下玛莎又不知道在跟克里斯蒂娜在说些什么，应该又是饭菜的问题，黑人女仆快节奏说话方式宛若快鼓碾压着但丁的大脑，如果是平日他倒是很乐意下去跟克里斯蒂娜聊一聊说唱，但是现在不行，他翻了个身，再一次尝试着让睡眠短暂麻痹所有一切。

木质的旋转楼梯再一次传来了脚步声，但丁半眯开眼睛盯着即将要被推开的房门。

在这个时刻，会从楼底下上来的也只有玛莎了，而她的目的从来都不是去叫醒维吉尔——他一般很早就醒来了，而是直接来到房客但丁的卧室里。

但丁小小的叹了口气，玛莎又要给他送早餐了。现在他并没有任何花言巧语来很好打发掉这名略有点缠人的女子，于是干脆就两眼一闭上演绝佳的假睡，希望能让玛莎知趣的退离卧室。

玛莎最近缠着他的时间越来越多了，越来越放开的暗示都没法让但丁内心有丝毫的波澜，他反而有些厌恶玛莎抢占他太多独处的时间，以至于让他没法很好的跟维吉尔有更多相处的可能。

门开了，貌似发现但丁正在睡觉，没有一如既往的咋咋呼呼，金属做的早餐托盘放在桌子上响起了轻微的磕碰声，紧接着就是窸窸窣窣的脚步声。

正当经验丰富的杀手以为目标已经离开房门的时候，伴随着从楼下传来的一声女士尖叫，腹部突然传来的沉重感让但丁不得不睁开了眼睛，看看到底是哪个不识趣的家伙随意坐了上来。

尖叫声是玛莎的，但丁现在根本不想要去管会她到底又在为了什么而四处嚷嚷，他所有注意力都慷慨的给予于现在岔开双腿坐在他腹部上，居高临下盯着他的维吉尔。

他扭头看了看早餐托盘，热腾的咖啡飘出的雾气随着风虚无在半空中，潮湿的泥土气息夹杂着咖啡的香味居然是一个不错的组合。但丁再扭过头的时候，就看到男孩用一副得逞的骄傲神情上下打量着他。

不知为何但丁笑了起来，在刚好放出标准的笑声的刹那就被眼尖的维吉尔一手捂住了嘴巴，将即将脱口的声音给摁了回去。

“我把你的烤培根都吃光了，别告诉玛莎。”维吉尔俯趴下上半身，紧贴在但丁嘴边压下声音说道，偷吃食物的孩子半眯着眼睛冷冷地盯着但丁，他的话语听起来倒不像是一个请求，反而更像是一个该死的命令。

但丁耸了耸肩表示他根本就没有告密的打算。

“作为交换，我给你放了几颗草莓，我知道你喜欢的。”因为姿势的问题，重心的下移让维吉尔整一个人磨蹭着但丁的下半身缓慢往下滑着，他不再是单纯的坐在男子的腹肌上，途中富有弹性的臀部来到了但丁的胯部，宛若上一次那般，维吉尔就像是无意间那般用敏感的胯部大胆而又情色的摩挲着但丁，馥郁的性暗示夹杂着咖啡的香气猛地抓住了但丁颤抖的心尖。

维吉尔并不着急挪开他捂在但丁嘴上的手，胡茬带来的刺痛感对于他而言是一个新鲜的体验。

两人陷入了短暂的沉默，只是淡淡的用眼神大胆且热烈的交接纠缠在一块。

但丁整一个人平躺在这张暂时属于他的小床上，隔着薄薄的一层被褥，维吉尔大张着双腿，就像是一只慵懒的猫咪趴在他的身上，过近的距离使得但丁不仅能够看清楚维吉尔上翘的眼睫毛，还有嘴角边没有擦干净的油渍。

贪吃的孩子迟早是要被抓住的。

“合同快到期了，玛莎最近很暴躁，天天拿克里斯蒂娜开刀。”那双微冷的手终于从但丁的嘴上挪开，同时维吉尔往前坐了坐，他没有穿袜子的光滑双腿紧紧地夹着但丁健壮的腰杆，男人的手就在那饱满大腿的不远处轻微颤抖着，“她今天都不愿意亲自上来送早餐，没有想到，是吧？”

“于是换成了你上来送早餐，嗯哼？我总觉得事情并不是玛莎自己不愿意，那是因为，肯定有个小家伙在背后做了点手脚。”但丁眯着眼睛笑了起来，他不得不佩服维吉尔细微的洞察能力——没有人透露过合同即将到期但丁将要搬出去的消息，可是维吉尔就感知到了。

“玛莎并不会介意的，不过时间很短，很快她还是要上来查看下。”维吉尔冷哼了一声，突然勾起了一边的嘴角，这让他看起来性感却又该死的清纯，“等会你要坐在书桌旁边，告诉玛莎你正在吃早餐，所以培根才没有了，懂吗？”

“你来找我就是跟我说烤培根的事情？真的有那么简单就好了，臭小子，想吃你直接跟克丽丝说不就好了？”但丁他犹豫了一会，最终放弃了将手放在维吉尔腰肢上的想法，即便他现在被维吉尔单方面压制的如同一条在菜板上准备被处理的大鱼，“你到底找我是为了什么，难不成，你又想要玩我的枪了？”

“蠢货。”维吉尔的笑意更加浓重了，貌似被但丁无意间一语双关的提问给逗笑了，“你说的到底是哪一把枪，是你柜子里的，还是藏在其他地方的？”边说着，他刻意加重了胯部的力度，处于青春期发育期间的身躯跟成年人的身体进行了更为紧密的接触，他貌似很乐于听到但丁发出的细微喘息声。

在维吉尔刻意的挑弄当中，但丁咬紧牙根难堪的想到，假若维吉尔再这么刁钻的紧贴在一起的话，男孩很有可能会感觉到但丁硬起的阴茎贴在他的屁股之下。

“开玩笑的，但丁。”他突然又严肃了起来，宛若刚刚笑的眼睛都要弯成天边月牙的表情并没有出现在他的面部一般，恰到好处的性暗示就宛若掉在驴子面前的胡萝卜，让它们着迷却又痛苦。但丁偏着脑袋盯着维吉尔慢慢的坐直身体，侧过身子准备爬下，“玛莎已经对你完全着迷了。”

“完完全全的。”维吉尔加重了语气再重复了一遍。

但丁坐起身体，调整下坐姿以掩饰身体的反应，他疑惑地盯着维吉尔轻快地跳下床。男孩熟练地整理了下微微起皱的衣服，在转身离开房间之前扭过头，朝着在床上撑着脑袋的但丁说道，“袭马轻狂的绝望，总比筚路蓝缕的绝望好。”

维吉尔在但丁淡色瞳眸里刚走出去回到暗蓝色的门后不久，玛莎急促的脚步声再一次从楼梯上传来，突然意识到了什么的但丁赶忙扯掉莫名纠缠在身上的被褥，抢在女人推门而入之前坐在早餐托盘面前。

他看到了沾有奶油的草莓，青涩的的头部，与烂红的下端。

 

 

认识但丁的人都觉得非常不可思议，尤其是一直跟但丁共事过的人在第一次听到这个消息的时候，他们都是大笑着说道不要开玩笑了。

但是的确就是发生了。

这名杀人风格诡异且难以捉摸的男子居然跟一名带着14岁儿子的寡妇进入了爱情的坟墓，那一只沾上了无数鲜血的手的无名指上却戴上了名为圣洁的戒指，即便是婚礼与家庭，却没有让这名男子从杀手事业里退出。

婚礼很简单，不过就是走走过场，在外人面前做一个无趣的秀。

作为新娘子的玛莎高兴极了，她的确没有意料到她居然可以等到梦想中的这一天，第二次身披白纱的女子在婚礼当天喝的酩酊大醉，送走所有宾客之后她直接躺在了床上不省人事。

但丁也从原来的房间里搬了出来，他现在身为丈夫应跟玛莎一起住进整栋房子里最大的卧室里。这一间房间空间虽然很大，可是但丁还是喜欢原来的小房间。

并不是在那里他可以藏匿许多不见的人的杀人兵器，而是那扇暗蓝色的门正对着那间房。

盯着床上睡姿颇为诡异的女子，她抹胸裙子都往旁边挪了一大部分，过度饱满的胸部被勒出红色印记，但丁无奈的叹了口气，他甚至不想帮她解开身上已经皱巴在一起的层叠婚纱，转念一想，比起这个，他更不想要在明天早上听到玛莎在他的耳边近距离抱怨。

但丁将睡得全身软趴趴的女子拉到身旁，他的手在即将要触碰到女子躯体的时候，走廊上传来一声重物落地的沉闷响声，就像将黑夜烧出一个诡异的洞一般，但丁突然放下了手中即将要开展的事情，慢慢的走到了门边。

他开门就看到了维吉尔正挣扎的从楼梯上爬起来，不知道是被愚蠢的摔倒羞耻到整张脸羞红，亦或是酒精在体内作祟的结果。在婚礼上，即便维吉尔再三皱起眉头拒绝了多次，但是依旧有很多热情的家伙给这名小青年灌下不少的香槟。

香槟的酒精含量并不高，可惜维吉尔的酒量的确差劲到不行，很长一段时间但丁都没法在人群中找到维吉尔的身影，即便是在拍婚礼集体纪念照的时候维吉尔也没有出现——玛莎貌似已经完全不在乎维吉尔了，她正忙着将整个人挂在但丁的身上；在快门闪过的刹那，但丁觉得自己应该眯起了眼睛，他不知道男孩是否是躲在某个角落任由眩晕席卷全身上下每个细胞。

作为母亲的儿子，维吉尔今天穿上了白色贴身的新西装，头发梳理的整整齐齐、一丝不苟，胸口前带上了一只从自家后花园里剪下来的、仍旧带有水珠的娇艳红玫瑰，圣洁的白色当中跳跃着一抹鲜亮的嫣红，正如维吉尔冷漠外表下燃烧的滚烫欲望。

维吉尔对待这场婚礼的严肃性就像是对待自己的婚礼一般，在迎接宾客的门口处，一名女性亲戚带有玩笑性质的大声说道。

噢，是的，在场的人都没有注意到新郎听到这句玩笑话的刹那笑了起来，在牧师的庄严言辞之下，但丁手里抓着一枚象征着爱情的戒指，即将要套在玛莎无名指刹那，他抬眼却越过了面前的妻子，直直的与观众席上的维吉尔直视。

他永远都记得当时维吉尔的那双眼睛。

“你到底要在那里远远地看着我多久，该死的。”维吉尔盯着仍旧在不远处观望着他爬起身的但丁，闷闷的说出了一句话，在昏黄的灯光下男孩已经看不清楚年长男子的面部表情，他摇晃着的食指怎么指也不是但丁所处的正确方向。

这所有都是不对的，走廊上悬挂的耶稣受难雕像貌似在警告着在场的两名男性。

你不能朝他走去，被绑在十字架上下垂的手宛若在控诉着但丁内心的摇摆与离经叛道的猖狂。

不用外人的提醒，他们两人都不是傻瓜，在今天过后，零点的时钟一响，但丁与维吉尔再也不是普通的房客关系，玛莎与但丁也不再是普通的利益联调关系，而但丁会成为维吉尔新的父亲，维吉尔会成为但丁法律上的儿子。

他们可以不再分离，可以拥有更多的相处时间，可以得到更紧密的肉体接触，但是，他们只能在名为父子关系之下进行。

但丁挑起一边眉毛，他从来都不在乎这些该死的道德束缚，甚至想要朝着上帝比一个中指。

作为一个丈夫，他并没有在新婚之夜回到卧室里陪伴烂醉的妻子，而是大步走上前去，紧紧地搂住了在楼梯口因为醉酒而找不到回房间路的儿子。

在但丁伸出手将其搂入怀里的刹那，维吉尔貌似在瞬间被抽走了所有往日的灵动与警惕，他整个人在今天婚礼上完完全全累坏了，从里到外的陷入在但丁温热的怀抱里，任由男子将毛茸茸的脑袋倚靠在他的肩头上。

他们两人就在走廊上拥抱着，这是但丁与维吉尔的第一个怀抱，第一个真正意义上的怀抱，和过往的每一次都有本质上的差别。

两人之间没有过多的言语，也没有冗杂的情愫，单纯的拥抱却让时间滞停了一般。月光惺忪的扫在两人身上冷情凄美，但丁甚至有一个罪恶到无赦的想法，他想要抱住怀里的维吉尔一起朝着楼梯下倒去，就这么戏剧性的截止生命。

宛若最后一根救命稻草，两人都紧紧的抓着对方的衣物，并不在乎过重的力度是否会在昂贵的西装面料下留下无法救回的痕迹。

毫不留余地的互相汲取着对方温暖，他不知道维吉尔是否哭了，在他的印象当中，他倔强的男孩是不会轻易掉眼泪。但丁无言的盯着维吉尔在他的拥抱里逐渐闭上那双冷蓝色的瞳眸，嗅闻着男孩身上淡淡的酒气还有肥皂的香气，不知为何，但丁会觉得日后维吉尔长得比他还要高。

这是一个可笑的背叛。

但丁心里一直响彻着这一句严肃的指控，他曾尝试着想要去分辨出到底是对谁的背叛，是对玛莎么，还是对吉尔维，亦或是维吉尔？

每当但丁想着要去厘清关系的时候，他的大脑一片疼痛，宛若潮退一般裸露出粗糙且混乱的泥沙；他想要去寻找丝毫的情爱去支撑这个莫名的婚姻，但是每一想到玛莎，维吉尔的名字会抢先一步一次又一次的出现在他放空的大脑内。

早该领悟过来，维吉尔·斯巴达对于但丁而言是一罐最猛的毒药，无气无味却让他心甘情愿的抛弃掉所有往日该死的尊严与原则，他现在不敢松开怀里的人，害怕维吉尔下一秒消逝不见。

“恭喜你。”维吉尔突然抬起了脑袋，手也从但丁的后背抽出，搭在了但丁的脖颈处，就像是训练优质的骑手将绳索套在难驯的野马一般将但丁拉低，逼迫着高个子的长辈与他直视。

青年的眼睛在此刻不再是冷漠的淡然，也不再是冰封的贝加尔湖，在此刻，维吉尔的眼睛就像是星空之下的平静湖面，无声地倒映着星光的璀璨，但丁微笑着盯着维吉尔逐渐凑近他，且说道，

“不给一个吻吗，庆祝一下。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要开始准备预热两个便当了  
> 咳，维吉尔在dmc里有奶油刚好17岁，洛丽塔怀孕的时候也是17岁，我在暗示什么，我也不知道

Don't cry, I'm sorry, you must understand,   
I am sorry to deceive you so much,   
but this is life.

 

 

但丁恍惚了很久才反应过来维吉尔已经吻上了他的嘴唇。

男孩的亲吻很轻，宛若润物无声的春雨一般轻轻地扫过不留下任何的痕迹，匆匆地擦过没有激荡起过多的涟漪起伏，湖面依旧平静的可以摇摆出浑浊水底下纠缠的水草。

盯着年长者因迷惑而半眯起的眼睛，维吉尔突然就笑了起来，就像是之前每一次那般毫无预兆，他勾起嘴角的狡黠模样就像是偷腥成功的猫咪，却没有对此做出任何的解释，也许是醉酒才会男孩如此轻佻与大胆。

进而维吉尔就埋在但丁胸前放肆的大笑起来，似乎是在嘲笑但丁现在木讷而又迟钝的模样，他一边笑着一边含糊不清的说着什么，可惜的是但丁听不清楚醉酒人的胡言乱语。

顺着昏暗的光线但丁能看到维吉尔笑到通红的面庞，男孩肌肉线条优美的手臂再一次回到了但丁的背后，宛若树袋熊一般再一次紧紧地搂抱着但丁，侧着脸淡然的合上了双眼，他不再笑了，貌似多一丝声音都是无趣的存在。

但丁实在是有点搞不懂维吉尔这个家伙到底想要做什么，他的心情变化貌似比他表情的翻页来的还要迅速，上一秒的猖狂与放纵宛若一场惊艳而又缥缈的梦境。

无奈的叹了口气，他犹豫了好一会才伸出手回抱上维吉尔，逐渐的，年长者感受到怀内倚靠的分量越来越沉重，果然如他所料，维吉尔在他的怀里站着睡着了。

为了防止维吉尔没有支撑点一路跌坐在地上，但丁一手托住了维吉尔的臀部——维吉尔看起来如同女士一般纤长，可是其就是力量持久类型的身材，看起来细瘦但并不代表着他体重会如娃娃一般轻盈——但是这对于但丁这种在杀戮中摸爬滚打的人而言，这点重量并不是一件困难的事情。

此刻维吉尔毫无防备的倚靠在但丁的肩头上陷入了沉睡，他真的是累坏了，酒精和婚礼的繁琐将他压垮，听着维吉尔逐渐恢复平稳的呼吸声，但丁抱起男孩朝着暗蓝色的门走去，两人叠加在一起的体重印出一个又一个平稳的步伐里。

途中他不禁思考起维吉尔刚才所有举动背后的含义，但丁其实并不知道他是否准备好迎接这种病态的关系，他也不知道维吉尔是否是某种戏弄的尝试。

但丁扭头草草的看了眼维吉尔放松的睡颜，和往日绷着脸紧巴巴完全不一样，日常那种欺人难以逼近的气息在松懈的瞬间消失的干干净净，没有任何起皱的眉头，细长银白的眼睫毛，稚气还未完全散去的感觉才应是维吉尔14岁应有的特点。

这是但丁第一次进入到暗蓝色的门后，他从来都没有想过他会进入到维吉尔私人的狭小空间里。

正如他以往远远偷偷观察那般，维吉尔房间是按照男孩特有的习惯收拾的干干净净，并没有玛莎每天暴跳如雷吼叫的那般凌乱。

可能，但丁抬头望了眼门背后大大的地图和照片标记，也许就是这些从报纸和书本上剪下来的文字和图画是让玛莎感到十分不舒适的源泉。

躺回在自己熟悉的床上，维吉尔发出了一声惺忪的呢喃声，他翻了个身，将脆弱的背后交给了饥肠辘辘的猛兽，但丁盯着维吉尔蜷缩成一团的背影，心里涌起复杂的情愫，嘴角同时也不知为何扬起了一个角度。

玛莎和维吉尔如果不是亲生的母子反倒是但丁不相信的存在。

两人都没有褪去身上的礼服就在酒精的围剿下仓促地睡了过去，但丁将维吉尔给再一次翻了个身，让其仰躺在面前，紧接着坐在床边，轻柔的抓起了维吉尔裸露开外的小腿，缓慢的从脚后跟慢慢脱去皮面发亮的平底皮鞋，他害怕踏碎维吉尔的梦。

维吉尔的脚相对于其他男孩而言，有些小，可却十分适合穿上这种有复古风味的焦糖色皮鞋，让他有点大人成熟气息的同时却不会丧失阳光的青春感，但丁控制不住其想要去捏一捏男孩饱满小腿肚的欲望。

缓慢的脱下及膝的羊毛袜，在袜子的包裹掩盖之下，维吉尔的腿果然比但丁所想的那般还要纤细，他貌似好像知道为什么维吉尔喜欢穿上长裤或者是袜子才出门。

在往日，维吉尔总是用这双腿夹着他的腰，或者是磨蹭着他粗壮的腿，带来的被动性摩擦是奇异的感觉，而现在这是但丁第一次如此近距离且主动的抚摸维吉尔的腿。

所有都如但丁感知到的那般，力量蕴藏在维吉尔腿部的每一块肌肉之间，聚集形成了富有力感的存在，成年人的指尖顺着腿部优美的线条婉转着，从可以一手抓住的细瘦脚踝一路向上，顺着小腿缓慢且暧昧地抚摸到了肉感丰满的大腿。

却又在触碰到裤管边沿的时候，如同被灼伤一般，猛地将手给收回。

但丁口腔里开始因为饥饿感分泌出了唾液，他渴望得到的东西永远不止于此。

眼睛黏腻的粘在维吉尔熟睡的面孔上，他想要将这美好且恬静的画面永远的留在画框里。

从一旁但丁找到了维吉尔的浅蓝色条纹睡衣，体内不断冒起灼热感就像是炭火一般，炙热地燃烧着但丁的理智，男子感觉他就像是红布面前奔腾着冲动欲望的牛，用蹄子一遍又一遍的挖着脚下粗劣的沙子。

他解开了维吉尔白色西装上衣的扣子，还有里面贴身的衬衣，将平躺着的维吉尔缓慢地再一次圈在怀里，在其不满皱眉的时候轻柔的脱去了带有浓浓酒气的衣物。

但丁能再一次闻到熟悉的肥皂气味，虽然很淡。玛莎肯定不会过问今天晚上发生的所有事情，但丁高度运转的大脑不断地想到，并且维吉尔肯定也不会询问这一码事。

身为父亲的他确实也有义务去照顾一名醉酒到回不了床的好儿子。

维吉尔已经练出了不少肌肉线条，但丁能朦胧的看到维吉尔腹肌的曲线，人鱼线一路往下走到了隐秘却又甜美的胯部；男孩终日不见阳光的胸膛腹部有些过于白皙，在某个刹那，但丁晃了眼睛，甚至有些分不清楚他是否帮维吉尔脱去了衬衣。

但丁搂抱着维吉尔，轻嗅着维吉尔身上男孩气味——这是未成年才有的青涩感，一边笨拙的帮维吉尔脱去衣物，一边半低垂着眼睑尝试着控制他逐渐变粗的喘息，肉体相接的触感跟14岁的但丁搂抱着吉尔维是多么的相似。

然而，不一样的是，吉尔维已经不存在了，而但丁也在阴影中长大了。

被酒精麻痹了神经，完全没有反抗意识的维吉尔在此刻就像是女孩子手中把玩的玩偶一般，他任由但丁给其套上睡衣，最后被托着后脑勺轻柔的再一次放回在松软的枕头里，中间他只是发出了几句不满的哼哼声。

进而但丁再帮维吉尔换上了睡裤，他撑起维吉尔细瘦的腰肢，享受着皮肤流连的曼妙触感，只感觉到一阵头晕眼花，他不知道在喧闹的心此刻在渴求着什么。

没有任何缘由，但丁想起来了小时候制作蝴蝶标本的场景。

年幼时，但丁还不知道他体内翻滚着施暴和残虐的因素，周围孩童捕捉蝴蝶都是不忍心将手中的脆弱姣好给抹杀掉，可是但丁不一样，他喜欢做的事情就是将这些稍纵易逝的美好给亲自做成可保有的存在，他总是很乐意去帮助不忍心下手的孩子。

当别的孩子颤抖着，用手指尝试着捏死蝴蝶的时候，但丁更喜欢做的却是毒瓶或者是注射酒精，有些孩子们说他残忍，不懂得生命的美好和珍贵，可是但丁觉得他们通过暴力形式摧毁生命才是不尊重，不明白美的举措。

他喜欢看到无助的昆虫在透明的玻璃瓶子里扇动着翅膀，做着没有任何意义的挣扎，玻璃透明的瓶身能让它们通过愚笨的小眼睛不断渴望着自由干净的世界，它们在这那一刻其实跟苍蝇又有什么区别，只不过是披着华丽服装的小丑罢了。

它们在瓶子里四处磕磕碰碰，再怎么尝试却没法逃离这个狭小紧闭的空间，化学药剂的逐渐催发让它们逐渐迷失在前往死亡的道路上，软趴在洁白的滤纸上，细长优美触角仍旧颤抖着，但丁发现它们居然还可笑的想要得到来自其他蝴蝶的援助。

可是毒瓶只能对付那些身材较小的昆虫，它们一般都是褐色，翅膀的颜色并不鲜艳，条纹粗糙不讨人喜欢，哪个孩子喜欢这种如同发皱树皮的存在，更何况一直喜欢红色的但丁。

比起蛾子或者是小蝴蝶，但丁一直都是更喜欢那些拥有硕大翅膀的艳丽蝴蝶。

这些美好的造物总是在人们靠近的时候，优雅的摆动翅膀缓缓地离开，看起来圣洁，人们的手指配不上触摸他们的美好；它们却又喜欢靠近人们所不喜的腐臭花朵，贪婪的汲取着诱惑力十足的汁液。

但丁喜欢蝴蝶在他手里挣扎的模样，昆虫绒毛扫过手指频率很高，酥酥麻麻的。

面对着比它们强大几十倍的生物，这般易碎的生物仍旧选择的是反抗，它们的触角会大幅度的颤动着，翅膀在剧烈的颤抖着，少许鳞片抖落成生命的余烬。

当尖锐的针头刺入柔软的身躯之时，停留在它们的胸脯亦或者是腹部的时候，它们仍旧剧烈抗拒，但丁在最开始的时候因为害怕还放飞了好几只——虽然后面它们也都死了，可当针管里的酒精完全且缓慢的注入后，它们就被定住了，冷漠的再也没有回应，可笑地保持着最后挣扎的姿势。

维吉尔就像是一只蝴蝶，一只幽美且稀少的蝴蝶。

年长者将维吉尔的被子拉了过来，满满地盖到了维吉尔的肩膀处，从中却让但丁想起来了制作标本中最重要的环节，固定蝴蝶的身形并且展开它们的最绮丽的翅膀。

在途中不能直接上手，要借助特殊的工具，例如说镊子之类的冰冷器具，这么做其实是以防止破坏其因为注水而糜烂的肉体，更好的舒展蝴蝶的翅膀。

他是最好的存在，和别的蝴蝶不一样。

维吉尔是一只带有毒粉的蝴蝶，贪婪的捕蝶人尝试着将这只蝴蝶收入囊中的时候，却没有意识到已经沾染上它特有的毒，直到身体发生显然变化的时候，才后知后觉。

但丁轻轻地抚摸着维吉尔的额头，温热的手心带来的安全感让维吉尔发出了一句小声的呼噜，将凌乱倒在额头上的白发给悄悄的顺到额头后，但丁喜欢维吉尔一丝不苟梳着大背头发型的模样，因为这般他能看到那双坚定的淡色瞳眸，和逐渐凌厉的眉角，更重要的是这跟记忆中的吉尔维是完全不一样的发型。

维吉尔和吉尔维是不一样的，起码现在仍旧不是。

但丁不知道他坐在床边顺着月光盯着维吉尔多久，他分不清楚现实和回忆，甚至喜欢上这种沉沦难分难舍感，最后时钟到达整点的滴答声将他从记忆的重叠泥潭里抽身。

该死的，他都快要忘记玛莎了，低声咒骂了一句之后，但丁准备起身离开维吉尔的身边，回到他最不想要踏进的卧室里。

正当他站起身的时候，一只手突然扯住了他的衣服下摆。

但丁下意识的往后望去，只看到维吉尔应该乖乖睡在被褥下的手此刻紧紧地扯住了他，力度不容反抗，就像是溺水的人紧紧地抓住手中看似可以救命的稻草一般。

他轻轻的叫了维吉尔的名字好几声，刚开始但丁还以为这个神秘莫测的小家伙是在装睡，跟他玩无趣的游戏，几声过后但丁发现维吉尔这么做只是本能的挽回。

睡梦中的男孩意识到了身边可依靠热度的消失，不安全感再一次吞噬了维吉尔，别人一直不知道维吉尔最害怕的就是他所爱的所有一切离他而去。

这是一个最可怕的噩梦，维吉尔不允许这些悲剧再次上演在他的身上，深陷在噩梦里无法开眼去捕捉当下的美好现实，男孩原本舒缓的眉头再一次皱起。

但丁低声的叹了口气，藏着无法掩盖的宠溺感，即便维吉尔在他人面前再如何装作一副成熟的模样，在夜幕降临的时刻都会展露出最为本能的懦弱与无援，这所有都是但丁如此深谙的一切。

维吉尔一直都拼了命的去练习击剑搏斗，认真的取得好成绩和证书荣誉，做所有人中最为优秀的存在，让所有荣光加照在他的身上。

不过，但丁想要告诉他，有些情感带来的缺失是用什么都无法填补上的，再如何尖锐的剑身都无法劈开梦魇的缠身，再高的权力都没法赶走恐惧的胶葛，再令人羡慕的荣光都无法驱除开阴影的伴随。

再这么下去，维吉尔听起来都要哭了。

但丁不知道男孩到底做了什么梦，一手稳稳的抓住维吉尔指尖开始微冷的手，转身单膝跪在维吉尔的松软床沿边，低声轻轻的在维吉尔的额头上印下一个吻。

今晚维吉尔趁着但丁走神的时候给了他一个吻，作为交换，但丁也趁着维吉尔在睡梦中给他一个吻。

他们两个人其实都分不清楚这两个吻最为本质的存在是什么，不是单纯的亲情，却又不是龌龊低下的肉欲，可他们谁都不想要去做第一个戳破这张单薄纸层的先行者。

反正在当下的确是没有人敢这么做。

但丁的手紧紧地握住维吉尔的手，时不时用大拇指磨蹭过维吉尔的手背，极大的安慰让维吉尔很快平静了下来，他不再没有规律的胡乱喊着什么，侧着脑袋再一次陷入了久违的平稳睡梦。

男子无言的盯着维吉尔留有泪痕的面庞，他甚至不知道维吉尔有多少个夜晚任由自身被这种可怖梦境困住无法脱身，在他看不到的黑暗里，维吉尔独身一人又抵抗了多久。

从某种程度而言，现在的维吉尔和当年的但丁没有什么区别。

又不知道陪伴了多久，但丁狠下心，一根一根手指地掰开了维吉尔紧紧抓住的手，途中不缺乏其警惕的观察男孩的反应，最后悄然离开了维吉尔的房间，轻轻地合上了那扇暗蓝色的门。

等到他回到飘散着女人香水的卧室里，才大梦初醒一般。

明明在这个夜晚里唯一清醒的人是他，可是他却觉得自己是唯一一个无法从梦里抽身的可怜虫。

他不知道维吉尔刚才下意识哭泣着，用尽全身力气一般挽留呼唤的人到底是谁，他不想要去在意，但是维吉尔说出来的每个字词，做出的每个动作都让但丁如此上心。

但丁只能从男孩浓厚的哭腔声中大概读出了“Da—”的音节。

可是维吉尔呼喊的是面前的但丁，还是死去的父亲？

年长者没法从细腻点滴里找到这个谜底的正确答案。

但丁盯着手上无名指上的金属圈环，维吉尔模糊不清的话语宛若绑在但丁脚上的一块巨大石头，无负地将他深深抓入漆黑无光的海洋深处。

 

 

 

随着时间的缓慢推移，夕阳来临之际天气不再烦热，傍晚的清凉伴随着鸟儿的欢快鸣叫拥簇在每一个人身边，玫瑰凋零了不少，暗红色的花瓣被侵蚀成暗黄色的落魄。

打从上一个任务完美结束，近来几个星期都没有特别紧急且需要但丁亲自上阵的任务，杀手也逐渐放下心扮演好另外一个角色——妻子的好丈夫，儿子的好父亲。

在下午用割草机解决好庭院里杂草之后，但丁坐在后花园的秋千上，随便翻阅手中的家族资料。

“甜心，”旁边的坐垫往下塌陷，但丁抬头接过了玛莎手中递过来的冰凉饮料，夏季特有的炎热感还没有完全的散去，玛莎穿着一件清凉露骨的裙装紧紧地贴着但丁坐在了一块，“一个人坐在这里看些什么呢，没想到你会看这些东西。对了，今晚不用去上班吗？”

“今天是周六，玛莎，你该不会是忘了我跟你之间的约定吧，是谁跟我说来着，啧，就是有个漂亮女士告诉我周末最好留在家里陪伴维吉尔一起吃饭？”但丁朝着玛莎眨了眨眼，露出了一个笑容。

“瞧瞧我这糟糕的脑子，记性越来越差劲了，哎呀，都说爱情是女人变蠢的罪魁祸首，你要对我负责。”玛莎笑了起来，她翘起二郎腿往但丁的身边坐的更近，大半裸露在外的酥胸紧紧地贴着但丁的臂膀，女子亲密的靠在丈夫的肩头上，眼里倒影着天边夕阳的纷杂色彩，“如果每一天都能和你一起看夕阳就好了，这种感觉实在是太过于美好了。”

但丁只是笑了笑，没有说任何一句话作为回复，他不知道要怎么回答玛莎，他倒是清楚的知道不能用平日对付其他女人的轻浮话语打发玛莎，因为女子只会将其当成但丁对她爱意的表达。

正要闭上眼睛短暂的休息的刹那，突然感觉到玛莎贴在他身上的黏腻感消失了。

伴随着玛莎一句不满的上扬音调，但丁眯开眼睛，熟练地张开手搂抱住从外面回来的维吉尔。

男孩就像是一个没事人一般，抱着一本诗集，当着母亲的面直直的坐在但丁的怀里，他的到来成功的让玛莎退到了一边，她实在不知道维吉尔到底是从哪个角落突然冒出来的，正要撑开嗓门数落维吉尔什么，却又碍着但丁的面什么都没说。

“你怎么还和小孩子一样喜欢坐在父亲的怀里，14岁了耶，你真的是一个长不大的小孩。对了，维吉尔，今天读书会好玩吗？”玛莎用手指敲了敲维吉尔怀里的那本书籍假装好奇的问道。

玛莎在平日才不喜欢去看书，用她的话来讲，书籍就是无趣的文字堆集。挑起这个疑问只是单纯想要打破三人之间的沉默，明明是她和但丁平和且美好的二人世界，可是不知为何，玛莎不满的打量着坐在但丁怀里晃荡着双腿的维吉尔，她的儿子一来了之后，好像应该要尴尬的人却变成了身为妻子的她。

维吉尔当然知道玛莎问题背后的目的，像是炫耀一般稳稳的躺在但丁的怀里，抬起一边的眉毛，淡淡的嗯了一声作为对玛莎询问的回答。

一时之间玛莎也不知道要如何接上维吉尔的话语，只能在旁边喝着快要热掉的饮料盯着两人看。

但丁被这种滑稽的场景逗笑了，玛莎立刻抓住了可以在但丁身上引出的话题，坐起身子直直的靠近但丁，一只手抚摸上男人下巴没有剃干净的胡茬，低声的问道，“甜心，你想到了什么如此好笑，可以让你笑的像一个小孩子一样？要知道，维都不会笑的像你一样。”

“我哪里有笑的像一个小孩子一样，只是单纯的想到了一些事情，真的是有趣，哈哈。为什么要说我这么笑连维吉尔都不如，虽然我知道这个臭小子的确很少笑，冰冷冷的宛若全世界每个人都欠了他一百万一样。”但丁抓了抓头发，不知道要如何解释，往日擅长巧言妙语的嘴在这种时刻居然掉链子。

“你不觉得我们现在特别像是一家三口吗？”维吉尔没有选择反驳但丁对他的“指控”，他抛出了一句漂亮的话语成功的吸引掉了玛莎的注意力，容易被情绪牵着鼻子走的女子听到儿子这句话之后不由得笑了起来，她凑上前去给了但丁一个黏腻的吻。

在两人交换着亲吻的同时，维吉尔就像是什么都没发生一般看着手中的书，却没有注意到其书页的边角已经被轻微捏到变形。

玛莎的吻技很好，但丁不得不承认，但是他却没有办法将脑内维吉尔的面容给替换成玛莎，尤其是维吉尔还坐在他身上的时候，这实在是太过于犯规了，像是父子亲昵一般坐着。

维吉尔因为无聊仍旧小幅度的摇晃着双腿，今天除了读书会之外，维吉尔还去参加了跑步骑车；并且为了方便运动，维吉尔穿上了所有男孩们都会穿的短裤，套上贴身的白袜，笔直的双腿一览无遗，尤其是韵动时候肉浪的荡漾无不紧紧抓着但丁的心弦。

“嘿，甜心，你有没有觉得，有的时候避孕措施是没有必要的，嗯？”玛莎低声说道，即便她尝试着压低音量，可是维吉尔依旧能将每一个字词清楚的收到耳朵内，“维吉尔一个人太无聊了，你有没有觉得，我们是时候给维一个弟弟或者妹妹，让他多笑笑？”

但丁没有说话，只是歪着脑袋盯着玛莎。

玛莎傻傻的对着但丁笑着，女人仍旧沉迷于刚才那个亲吻，却没有发现在接吻途中维吉尔面不改色的引导着但丁的手放到了其裸露在外、微有些冰凉的大腿上，在接吻途中心不在焉的但丁知道只要再往旁边滑一点，他就能抚摸到维吉尔大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉。

“你得相信我，嗯哼，我现在还没给你展示全部功夫而已，”玛莎继续说道，她的手已经从但丁的逐渐下移到男子的脖颈处，“你得相信我的乳房能分泌出足够的乳汁，说不准除了能喂饱宝贝之外，我还能让你和它分一杯羹，你不想要吗，嗯？”

“维吉尔还在，玛莎。”但丁憋出了这一句话，玛莎跟他说的一切都没有提起但丁的欲望，他全身压抑不住的渴望倒是如倾倒的水一般全部倾泻在怀里的维吉尔身上。

“他什么都不懂的，但丁，你知道的，维还是个清纯乖巧的宝贝儿，在维吉尔的小脑袋里可能知道书上的知识，却不知道别的事情，例如说男女之间的交欢，不信的话，你可以问问他？嗯哼？”玛莎笑了起来。

但丁突然想起来这附近的人信奉天主教的占大多数，且有些人很忌讳在孩童面前谈及性，怪不得玛莎会对其教育如此有信心，但是她一定不了解自己的儿子，“真的不信的话，你可以说一个荤笑话给他听听，我之前说了好几个他都没反应。噢，瞧瞧维吉尔，他现在仍旧沉迷在手中的书呢。”

听到了来自于母亲的名字呼唤，一直表演完美的维吉尔终于抬起脑袋，望着笑的一脸灿烂的玛莎，他清澄的瞳眸里蒙上了一层疑惑。

“宝贝，嘿，你能不能去看看克里斯蒂娜现在在做什么好吃的？嗯哼，说不定有你喜欢的菜？”貌似是不满意两人中间还夹着一个维吉尔，玛莎低头带有讨好意味地对维吉尔下达了逐客令。

但丁倒是惧怕看到维吉尔没有任何起伏的面部表情。

在母亲面前一直是乖巧著称的维吉尔点了点头，听从了母亲的话语从但丁的怀里跳了下来，在临走回到房子里之前——该死的，他真的很会扮演一名好孩子的角色——倾下身子吻了吻但丁和玛莎。

所有虚假的表演中，维吉尔倒是说出了一句发自内心的话语，“我不想要弟弟妹妹，我一个人挺好的。”

瞧着男孩儿走回房子的身影，玛莎笑着将双腿搭在了但丁的大腿上，貌似在弥补之前这个位置被维吉尔抢占的不快，抬起脑袋，却眼尖地望到但丁脸上轻微发红的印记，天色逐渐昏暗让玛莎看不清楚这是什么，正要伸出手去抚摸这一块像是被蚊虫叮咬的红印，却被但丁一手抓住了手腕。

“别碰，那里很痒，且很痛，”但丁盯着玛莎慢慢的说道，他的声音低沉婉转的宛若在唱诵经文一般，“流动着永恒的渴望，继之以疲惫。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几天都比较忙，但是我发誓，下一章他们真的搞在一起了

I'm thinking of aurochs and angels, the secret of durable pigments, prophetic sonnets, the refuge of art,   
And this is the only immortality that you and I may share,   
My Lolita. 

 

 

烛火孤独的摇曳着，它们在黑暗中尽量用生命换取自身最后的光彩，微弱的光线无法推开人心上笼罩的黑暗，在看不见的地方低低嘲笑着，用卷曲丑恶的手指对餐桌上的人指指点点。

在家庭聚会的晚宴上，除了刀叉与盘子碰撞的清脆声开外，就没有其他多余的交流。

每人都心怀鬼胎，揣摩着想法——除了维吉尔。

冷白色盘子里的肥嫩多汁的肉块是最好的宣泄物，用锋利的餐刀划开肉片，麻木的眸子呆滞地盯着汁水的流出，混散的血色与油腻的黄光兑乱在一起，这是一块毫无生机的肉。

但丁总能联想到分尸时切开坚硬骨骼内筋的场景。

克里斯蒂娜将所有热气腾腾的菜都摆放在了桌子上，特有的黑色小眼睛滴溜滴溜的扫过玛莎和维吉尔，最后长时间的停留在但丁的脸上。

这种眼光太过于熟悉了，但丁一边洒下胡椒粉一边想到，多疑，无助，恐惧。

摇摆不定的傀儡。

多余的监视，乌鸦的眼珠。

根据但丁自身的调查，克里斯蒂娜是从维吉尔出生之后一直服侍着这个家，她和玛莎的关系有时候亲如姐妹，她也一直认为她是世界上最为了解维吉尔的人。

但丁一直觉得克里斯蒂娜应该发现了什么，要知道克里斯蒂娜待在家里的时间可比玛莎要多得多，她不需要外出上班，忙完事情之后这名存在感极低的女子就找不到身影。

谁知道在无人的阴影里是否有一双眼睛默默地浮出，手里还抓着名为证据的诙谐辫子。

“克里斯蒂娜，真的是辛苦你了，如果你不介意的话，请坐下和我们一起享用晚餐吧？”但丁实在是不太喜欢仆人那双贼溜溜的眼睛，他决定明天睡醒之后一定要去好好地调查一下这名女仆到底藏着什么。

她白色的围裙下面到底私蓄着什么好东西。

“甜心，你真的是见外了，看来你一定要多多参加我们周末晚上的家庭聚餐，真的是，”玛莎笑了起来，站起身给但丁酒杯里的暗红色液体给斟回到一半，摇晃的液体朦胧的虚幻出摇荡的人影。

继而转身给自己杯子里也斟上一半，“她是我们的好朋友，对吧，克里斯蒂娜？其实你右手边的位置一直都是她坐的，只是有的时候她太忙了，都没有时间来吃饭，等她坐下来的时候，你都已经出去上班了。”

“原来是这样。”但丁抿了口红酒回答道，私人酿制的葡萄酒，闻起来清香但是太甜了。

眼睛像是无意间飘到维吉尔，没有别的意思，但丁掩耳盗铃的想到，他只是单纯的想要看看维吉尔。

维吉尔故意忽略掉了年长者的眼神，低垂着眼睑，专注于将手里的肉排切成大小均一的块状。

他喜欢吃五成熟带血的牛排，但丁注意到，渗血的筋理被干净利落的剖开。

“对了，克里斯蒂娜，麻烦从冰箱里给维吉尔拿出一罐甜点吧，光让这个小家伙看着我们喝酒也不是一件什么有趣的事情，这一杯酒可太好喝了。”

维吉尔可以忽略掉所有不在意的事情，但是玛莎却不能忽略掉但丁的每个举动。

可惜的是，她好像将这个眼神理解错了，但丁并不是一个好父亲，他才不会担心在未成年人面前喝酒会有什么不妥，如果有机会的话，但丁倒是愿意想让男孩从头到尾被酒精折磨到烂醉。

“甜心，其实维吉尔对于喝酒与否其实并没有太大的关系的，你不知道的，克里斯蒂娜跟我说过，他有的时候还是会偷偷尝试着喝酒，只不过小家伙的酒量实在是太差了。”

果然，维吉尔的眼睛轱辘一个转动，克里斯蒂娜是一个愚蠢的女人。

面对着莫名的控诉，维吉尔依旧没有说话，他只是抬头望了眼玛莎，又瞥了一眼克里斯蒂娜，青春期男孩的脾气的确难以捉摸，他们有的时候可以笑得如同过度热情的夏日，可有的时候冰冷的宛若飘雪的冬夜。

将盘子里的西兰花用叉子的尖端举起，咀嚼发出的细微清脆感足够表达出维吉尔内心的想法，他轻微点着脑袋，貌似是变相否定来自于克里斯蒂娜的监管。

玛莎没有在乎维吉尔的表情牵扯，她翘起兰花指将手里的红酒一饮而尽。

有什么好值得你高傲的？维吉尔冷哼了一声，是成年人特有的权力让你觉得比未成年人要高人一等？还是你的酒量？

维吉尔一直都不喜欢玛莎这种自娱自乐的同时还喜欢自欺欺人的模样，他的自尊认为这样的家庭远远偏离了其最早的期待——尤其是斯巴达睡于六尺之下之后。

正想要开口用言语嘲讽母亲的时候——就像是日常玛莎朝着维吉尔骂骂咧咧一般，这是他们两人长时间磨合获得的相处方式，一罐冒着冷气的牛奶布丁就放在了男孩儿的面前，让维吉尔疑惑地放下了手中的叉子。

他没有想到克里斯蒂娜的手脚会那么勤快。

“果然维还是喜欢吃甜品的，就算是进入到青春期也不例外，我还以为男孩儿会更加喜欢吃——吃汉堡啊那些高热量的东西，”玛莎再一次轻快地笑了起来，又好像想到了什么缓慢的说道，“对了，宝贝，你身边的女孩儿知道你如此热衷于甜食吗？例如说桑葚口味的冰淇淋之类的，家里的冰箱都快要被你喜欢的东西给霸占到没地方放我的面膜了。”

“这和我身边的女孩子有什么关系？”维吉尔觉得晚餐在烛光的舔舐下闪烁着令人饱腹的油汪色泽，放弃继续摄入，转而揭开了手中布丁的盖子。

冰箱外面的空气较为炎热，很快水滴状的瓶身滴落下一颗又一颗水珠，落在深灰色的餐布上晕渲开一片深色。

“我只是占了一小个柜层，玛莎。我之前曾跟你说过几次你的面膜不能和食物放在一块。”

“要是这个破地方能多放一台冰箱的话，我还愿意让我的面膜跟食物放在一块吗？都不知道上一次到底是谁往里面放了一些远东的水果，熏死了，克里斯蒂娜是你吗？”玛莎叹了口气，刀锋一转，“不是，维，难道没有女孩子对你有好感吗，或者是你对什么女孩子有意思之类的？隔壁的杰克森都有个女朋友了，要知道，按照年龄上你还比他大四个月！可是我现在还没看到你带个女孩儿回家，真的是太奇怪了。”

“虽然说，我知道，你和斯巴达不一样，不喜欢主动去做一些事情，这也我都能理解。只是我真的作为你的母亲，很好奇为什么就没有女孩儿能入你的眼睛，你是喜欢什么类型的？跟露西一样丰满的，还是跟那个叫啥来着，玛丽安一样的书呆子类型？”

原来是想要问这个，但丁停止了用刀子去捅盘子里肉块的动作。

玛莎其实说的也有道理，在这个荷尔蒙萌动的季节，没有一个男孩是不会为了心爱的人雀跃且有所表现的，他曾经在不远处的湖边上看到几对青年人滚在了一块，热气升腾的同时胆大的互相探索着对方。

但丁识性地叹了口气，可怜的玛莎仍旧被蒙在鼓里。

旁边椅子被拉开，克里斯蒂娜的手不安分的擦了擦围巾，朝着但丁抱歉笑了笑，紧接着坐了下来，加入到这场颇为无趣的家庭晚宴。

凳子挪开的声音使得维吉尔抬头望向了但丁，眼神笔直且不带任何转弯，但丁朝着男孩挑起了一边的眉毛。

“那和我喜欢吃甜品有什么必然的联系吗，玛莎，”维吉尔的话语里含藏嘲讽意味，将手中的布丁举在眼前轻微摇晃了几下，透明瓶身里乳白色的半固体也随着荡漾，维吉尔半眯着的眼睛在玻璃光熙下被拉的老长，“要知道，但丁也喜欢吃甜品，尤其是草莓圣代。”

“噢，是吗，真的是有趣？！”玛莎惊讶的说道，她扭过头惊讶地望着但丁，“亲爱的，原来冰箱里的草莓圣代是你的吗？我刚开始还以为是维吉尔的，真的是，如果你喜欢的话可以早点跟我说，我知道这附近有更好吃的甜品店，我能带你去。你没有必要跟我隐瞒这个。”

“如果能带我去那些可爱的甜品店的话，真的是麻烦你了，甜心。说不准那些好地方我已经偷偷一个人去过了，唉，有的时候晚上去上班路过了，看到那些招牌还是控制不住想要进去的欲望，不过一个大老爷们独自进去的确是挺尴尬的。”但丁耸了耸肩膀装作一副俏皮有趣的模样，他就猜到维吉尔肯定会将话题再一次死循环回到他的头上。

玛莎含笑的弯曲眼睛一直没从男人的面部上挪开，伸出手贴心的将但丁的头发轻轻地放在了耳后根后面。

“除了草莓圣代之外，你还喜欢吃什么，嗯？我倒是想要知道你这般风流情圣到底是吃了什么甜品才变成的，说吧，是不是因为这般才洞悉女孩儿的心？如果是这样的话，真的要让维吉尔多吃一点。”玛莎的手越了界，在餐桌上直接握住了一旁但丁仍旧玩弄着叉子的手，突然肢体接触让这名警惕性极强的杀手差点就从椅子上跳了起来。

来自于女人身体的香软让但丁心律不齐，他脖子下意识地往后缩着。

维吉尔并没有继续搭理，继续盯着面前的布丁。

在这个餐桌上已经上演了三场好戏，一场是以玛莎和但丁为中心的夫妻情景剧，围绕的关键词是草莓圣代；一场是以克里斯蒂娜为主角的无声剧，围绕的关键词是进食；一场是以维吉尔为主角的动作戏，围绕的关键词是牛奶布丁。

但丁坐在餐桌的正中央，这是男人持家的一个代表性象征，他取代了死去的斯巴达成为了这个家庭新的顶梁柱，并且玄关处原来的家庭合照也变成了婚礼上的纪念照。

斯巴达不再出现在墙壁上，同样的，维吉尔也不再。

坐在这里他可以光明正大的用眼睛的余光来尽情观察着男孩的一举一动，就像是站在栅栏外面观察受伤的凶猛野兽一般。

可惜的是他们之间相隔有那么点远，假如旁边坐着的不是克里斯蒂娜也不是玛莎的话，但丁觉得凭借着维吉尔的个性和他擅长的表现手法，男孩可能会在餐桌下模仿着电视上被禁的诱惑情节——他一定很擅长这么做，用脚挑弄着但丁，柔软的内壁磨蹭着但丁大张的腿部内侧。

面对着玛莎的提问，但丁一时之间并不知道除了草莓圣代开外他还喜欢吃一些什么甜品，假若说是桑葚口味的冰淇淋表现的太过于露骨，他倒是不怕玛莎，他担心的是旁边一直低头不言的克里斯蒂娜，她的小脑袋就像是古时候史官。

维吉尔开始享用手中的布丁，就像是在确认观众的眼神一般，男孩儿抬起眼眸悄悄地瞟了一眼但丁。他没有选择用细长的甜品勺触碰割裂开布丁的弹动的表层，而是用手指，右手的食指与中指，合并起来刚好擦过不大的瓶口直直的插入了布丁，灵活的手指没入了一片滑如凝脂的晃荡中。

男孩的神情冷漠，貌似用手指破坏手里可口的食物不过是在正常不过的事情，没有任何波澜起伏的眸子淡淡的盯着布丁中央被手指推开的细碎波纹，但丁并不确定维吉尔左边的嘴角是否微微上扬。

牛奶布丁在冰箱里放的时间有点久了，维吉尔脑海内只有这么一个简单的结论，内中央都快凝结成了完全的固状物，并且很冷，维吉尔眨了眨眼，丝丝凉意随着奶香的迸发，迫不及待的从指尖快速的传递到被热风熏到疲乏的大脑皮层。

“我还喜欢，还喜欢牛奶布丁。”但丁如梦一般听到他这么回答着。

这个动作极富性暗示，无论是维吉尔的手指亦或是乳白色的布丁，都让在座的另一位男士的心在剧烈的抖动，宛若林间欲要追捕鹿群而奋起的狮子，他的喉结上下轻微抖动着，但丁就像是耳鸣了一般听不清楚玛莎到底缠着他又说了些什么寡淡无趣的话语。

他的眼里宛若只剩下了在玩弄食物的维吉尔。

维吉尔将手指从布丁的柔软内层抽出，香甜淳白的甜食如同一名黏人且清纯的爱人，紧紧地抓着维吉尔的手指不愿意放开，男孩的手指在烛火下燃烧着欲望的暧昧，水光与奶白色的块状让但丁的喉咙一紧。

明明见过了许多情色而又露骨的场景，明明经历过了许多人对他放肆而又赤裸的挑逗，可是当但丁看到维吉尔将那两根手指放入嘴里吮吸的时候，男人的瞳孔仍旧缩小了几分。

如同美食家，维吉尔吮吸着带有布丁残留物的手指，他的舌头抢先卷上了两根细长的手指，舌头的游走能从收缩的口腔内壁依稀可寻，当手指从嘴里抽出的刹那，晶莹的唾液粘附在粉嫩的舌尖与指尖中间，拉出的丝线因为中部唾液的聚集而断开。

在外人的眼里这个动作再正常不过了，当人们吃完薯片的时候也会舔掉指尖残留的粉末。

这哪里是一个孩子的模样。但丁舔了下嘴唇。

他的脑袋在此刻被玛莎强制性的掰到了面前，眼里不再是维吉尔冷漠却又富含着挑逗意味的神情，而是一张咄咄逼人的烈焰红唇。

“克里斯蒂娜，”他听到维吉尔用轻快地口吻说道，“你好像忘记给我拿甜品勺了。”

 

 

 

但丁挑眉，盯着床上已经穿好低胸丝绸睡衣的玛莎，她低低的呼噜声时不时从鼻子里喘出。

很明显的是这名女子在等丈夫洗澡的时候，抵挡不住体内的瞌睡因子的入侵，没有意识地步入了香甜的睡眠当中。

这真的是太过于奇怪了，要知道玛莎肯定不愿意放过能和但丁一起睡觉的每个晚上，而但丁是能拖就拖，他并不想执行所谓的丈夫的义务，就像是执行一项例行任务——拉灯快速解决。

你不是说要给维吉尔生一个弟弟或者是妹妹吗，怎么就兴致勃勃的睡着了？

但丁有点好笑地戳了戳玛莎的嘴角，那里残留着女子大张着嘴流下的口水印记，加大力度也没有将玛莎给戳醒，女子只是砸吧了下嘴转到了一边继续安睡。

肯定有人动了手脚，杀手敏锐的第六感告诉了但丁，正当男子起身用松软的毛巾擦拭头上不断滴水的头发之时，他听到了敲门声。

不可能是克里斯蒂娜，那名女仆早早的回到了她本人的房间做祷告，在她的眼里，同性之间的恋情可能是万恶不赦的罪，假若她知道维吉尔也是一名同性恋的话，该会是一副什么样的表情？

既然不是克里斯蒂娜，那么剩下的可能性人选只有维吉尔了。

但丁拉开门，果不其然门外站着男孩儿，他手里夹着一根香烟，但丁不知道这个毛头小子又是从哪里搞到这般好货色。

维吉尔换了一套睡衣——上次全身盖不住的酒味糟蹋了他最爱的蓝色条纹睡衣，现在宽松且过大的衣服松松垮垮的套在细长的身体上，裤子似乎买的太长了，堆叠聚集在地板上，只露出维吉尔白皙的脚背。

不过没有关系，维吉尔很快会如同雨后春笋一样疯狂拔高身体。

盯着但丁，成年男子只围了一条浴巾，遮住了下半身罢了，身上还飘散着热度消失的水雾痕迹’维吉尔什么都没有说，只是从但丁身躯一旁的缝隙里偷偷瞄了一眼床上睡得死死的玛莎。

“你做的？”但丁不由得笑了起来，他并不期待维吉尔会回答这个问题。

在开门的时候但丁才注意到床头柜上只剩下一小部分液体的杯子，真的不知道维吉尔到底又是从哪里搞到的安眠性质药物，维吉尔果不其然是跟他一条路上的罪人。

毋庸置疑的是维吉尔仗着母亲对儿子的信赖，让玛莎成功地喝下了这一杯水，进而她就睡死在床上。

“你管我。”正如但丁所想的那般，除了这句轻蔑的回答之外，实质性的信息但丁一点儿都没有得到。

进而维吉尔踩上了但丁的脚背，柔滑的睡衣裤脚蹭着但丁的青筋微突，在被肉体垫高的基础上维吉尔再踮起脚尖，这下子他跟但丁勉强拉小了身高的差距——但丁并不知道日后维吉尔长得比他还要高。

双手紧紧扣抓着但丁裸露在外的肩头以防脚部力量的不撑而恢复往日被俯视的状态，维吉尔讨厌他人从高处居高临下的盯着他看，男孩一点都不在乎但丁的身上还残余着浴室里浓厚潮闷的水汽，隔着轻薄的睡衣果敢的贴在了但丁的身上。

这一次，但丁主动地圈上了维吉尔的腰并且将其紧紧地搂抱在其怀里，臀部被托起让维吉尔不再用脚尖继续挣扎着维持相持平的升高，他又不是童话书里该死的小美人鱼，不是么。

去他妈的伦理，但丁心里不断咒骂道，把世道的标准狠狠地甩在脚下唾弃践踏，他什么都没有做，但丁微闭上眼睛心虚的进行自我欺骗，这所有都是维吉尔的错，但丁不断地加深那个幽默的想法，这个银白色的男孩并不知道他成为了但丁生命之光，欲望之火。

这个举动让维吉尔在一刹那瞪大了眼睛，很快眼里不可思议的神情幻化变回了怏怏的笑意，就像是驯兽师一般——他知道他已经得到了他所想要的一切，维吉尔的大拇指已经伸入了但丁的嘴里，指甲摩擦着男子坚硬的牙齿，往外拉扯着让但丁被迫露出一个诡异的笑容。

“嘿，但丁。”维吉尔凑上前来，但丁能感受到男孩说话时候喷洒出来的瘙痒热气，他貌似好像明白为什么维吉尔找他的时候抽着烟，现在被踩灭的香烟孤零零的躺在但丁的脚边。

尽管男孩儿再怎么想要板着往日的砖头般无表情的面孔，但是身体实诚的反映出了维吉尔身上紧张与情动，夏季从来不缺少荷尔蒙的骚动，尤其是在幽静的夜晚。

玛莎可能真的不知道维吉尔真的是有样学样，他才不是一名清纯的男孩，维吉尔从来都不是一张等待着别人铺洒颜料的白纸，在但丁发现这幅里表不一画作的时候，上面波澜凝结的色彩已经繁芜成了深灰色。

男孩伸出舌头下意识地舔舐了下干燥的嘴唇，但丁没法等下去，他也没法继续等下去，就像是一只上了弦的箭，只需要星点火花，就能燃放所有炽热的火花。

两人鼻息纠缠交换在一起的前一秒，但丁能听到维吉尔如同醉酒，一般摇晃着声线说道，“我实在是太无聊了，你有没有觉得，我们是时候做出一点我听不懂的事情了？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写的一点都不好吃，不好吃，我给大家磕头了砰砰砰  
> 现在已经进入了新的阶段了，想下日后的情节就开心xx  
> 这个周末我不更新了，太累了，休息一下，行走的抽烟机器不能再抽了

What I heard then was the melody of children at play.   
Nothing but that.   
And I knew that the hopelessly poignant thing was not Lolita's absence from my side,   
but the absence of her voice from that chorus.

 

 

但丁知道在这个时候想起与玛莎的婚礼是不对的，他左手的无名指此刻还套着一个金属圈环，其实男子一直觉得用这种社会凭证圈住所谓的感情是很可笑的，真正的爱是没有任何界限存在。

但是他却没法将脑海内喝醉了的维吉尔脆弱模样给抛弃到一边，在那个晚上他见到了最为真实的维吉尔，癫狂却又保持着理智最后的坚强，两人相贴的身体宛若是同生花。

他喜欢却又恐慌看到维吉尔受伤害怕的模样。

一方面，他会觉得这是一个绝好的空子让他凭借着年龄的优势钻入，可另一方面，人性的软弱带来的怜悯使得但丁想要去安抚这名以独特抗争方式长大的倔强孩子。

就像是伸手紧紧抓住绽放在高崖边一朵婀娜娇艳的花般搂住怀里的维吉尔，也许真的是心理作用，他感觉维吉尔在宽大的睡衣下显得更加的单薄，闭上眼睛他貌似在一片黑暗中看到了吉尔维在病床上苍白的如同瓷娃娃的脸，对死亡的厌恶让但丁一次又一次不断地想要将这名男孩往更靠近心脏跳动的地方搂去。

维吉尔并不拒绝男子的做法，他的手仍旧抓着但丁的面庞，修剪整齐的指甲顺着胡茬不规律的分布方向轻轻的刻印出不显眼的道子，他的眼神就像是雕塑家打量着作品一般含杂着万般情愫。

男孩有好几颗尖锐的牙齿，而他的亲吻就像是一只野猫在撒野，滚趴着身体用爪子抓着所有能碰到的东西，但丁任由维吉尔像是对待肉块一般撕扯啮啃着他的嘴唇。

这是男孩的初吻吗？

但丁并不知道，这个问题一次又一次的被维吉尔给吻了下去。

维吉尔的滑腻舌头游走做唇内侧的时候会晃出一层酥麻，就像是春风吹拂开的一树梨花抖落。

眯着眼睛半盯着维吉尔，但丁能看到下垂的发丝里若隐若现的通红耳根，还有微颤着的眼睫毛，背后卧室的灯光像是给这些毛发镶嵌上了金箔一般。

但丁决定要给这名不懂规则的孩子上一课，他在维吉尔玩累了离开他的嘴唇刹那，主动靠上前去吻上了维吉尔，同时伸手轻轻地合上了身后的房门，将灯也带上了。

现在重归最早的黑暗与寂静，唯有但丁和维吉尔的呼吸声。

灵活狡黠的舌头钻入了男孩炽热潮湿的口腔，犹如巡视一般扫过上颚的软肉，挑弄着维吉尔不知何处安放的舌头，引导着维吉尔的舌头卷在一起，呼吸之间都是属于维吉尔的气味。

这不单是孩子特有的干净肥皂气息，还有烟草的气味，孩子的稚嫩掺杂着成人的稳重。

突然的主动再一次让年幼者忽然乱了手脚，维吉尔一直高高在上，单纯且高傲地觉得所有节奏稳稳地把握在他的手里，在他的眼里，但丁就像是格林童话里循着糖果香甜不断前行的格雷特，到此刻维吉尔才知道但丁是匍匐在幽林里的凶猛野兽。

他从来都不会是骑着白马的风度翩翩，但是他又不是守护着高塔的恶龙。

维吉尔被吻到一阵胸闷，他想要推开但丁，平日锻炼的肌肉在此刻如同棉花一般轻软无力。

但丁的亲吻来的过于狠恶，一名霸道的成年男子在现在不仅仅想要靠近接触维吉尔，他甚至还想要掌握维吉尔呼吸的权力，貌似只有通过带有鲜血的生命手段才能囚禁住这一只四处乱跳的金丝雀。

如果将金丝雀的歌喉给割开，无法靠歌唱为生的鸟儿应该就会乖巧的待在身边，他想。

毋庸置疑的是，在亲吻的博弈当中维吉尔是处于绝对的下风，尤其是当但丁横暴吸吮着他下嘴唇的时候，背部突然腾起的诡异触感让从未体验过的青春期男子着迷却又畏惧，维吉尔知道自己完全勃起了，一阵燥热从脑后燃烧到五脏肺腑。

但丁并不允许维吉尔因为胆怯而中断这个吻——维吉尔没有这个权力——但丁紧紧地扣住维吉尔的肩头如此想到。

维吉尔没有这个权力像是吉尔维一样再一次消失于他的生命当中。

“你要去哪里？”维吉尔感觉到身体在抖动，他知道但丁在抱着他行走着，他歪侧过脑袋躲过了但丁新的一轮亲吻，用裸露的脖颈换取了短暂的发问权力，缺氧让他有点消化不了接下来会发生的事情趋势。

“难道你想要在玛莎面前做吗？嗯？没想到你居然如此有意思，青春期男孩都是这样？”但丁轻轻地咬上维吉尔的下巴，他想要在上面留下属于他的痕迹，在某个刹那，但丁想要告诉他所认识的人维吉尔是他的男孩。

胡茬摩挲维吉尔的脖颈又疼又痒，他稳稳的坐在但丁的怀里，背对着男子眼睛正视的前方，唯能抓住的场面只有拉长的影子与微小的门缝，似乎能隐约看到于床上睡得依旧昏沉的玛莎。

在但丁再一次舔上维吉尔扬起脖颈的时候，维吉尔发出了一声按捺不住地呻吟，男孩曾经在别的地方听过这种声音，例如说在父母的卧室里，当时他并不知道这代表着什么，维吉尔在门外木讷地盯着斯巴达一下又一下顶弄着玛莎，而身下的女人头发一片凌乱，张开嘴只能发出一声又一声浪叫，红色指甲深深地揪着床单。

维吉尔不知道他为何会如此讨厌玛莎，紧紧地抓扣着但丁的背部，就像是一望无际海洋上抓住迷茫混沌的落难人一般，在记忆中所有人的面孔都幻化成了一张拥有相似银白色头发的面孔，维吉尔一时之间说不清楚那个人到底是谁。

随着门把转动的声音，维吉尔倒在了熟悉的床板上，落在松软的床垫和枕头里盯着面前的但丁，他才发现，但丁跟他脑海里刚刚的人影是如此的相像。

维吉尔房间的窗帘没有拉上，夏季的夜晚总是不会吝啬美月的出没，天气很好，甚至没有云雾拉扯环绕在月色附近。

梨白色的月光倾斜在床上男孩的身上，银白色的头发跳跃着灵动的光线，维吉尔盯着但丁的淡色瞳眸貌似被白昼女神赫墨拉亲吻过一般闪烁着欲望之火，他的脸已经泛着浅淡的粉红，即便如此维吉尔仍旧果敢的盯着但丁，半勾起一边的嘴角。

但丁也不记得他们两个人到底是怎么赤裸的拥抱在一起，他只记得解开维吉尔睡衣扣子露出维吉尔白净身躯的时候，淘气的维吉尔就擅自伸手扯掉了但丁胯部岌岌可危的浴巾，仰头给但丁一个亲吻的同时随手扔到了脑后的地板上，就像是一只腾飞白鸽扑打翅膀的声响。

长期握枪的手长满了茧子，粗糙的游走在维吉尔牛奶一般光滑的身体，男孩儿半喘着踢蹬下宽大的睡裤，微拱起腰肢让但丁更加利索脱掉纯白的内裤，但丁深刻的记得第一次见到维吉尔内裤的时候，就是在滴水的浴室门口。

两个人都像是得了肌肤饥渴症的可怜患者，一秒都不想离开对方，他们互相需要着对方，仿佛只有滚烫肉体的接触才是生命存在的唯一证明。

维吉尔在情欲的挑弄下完全硬起，他的阴茎仍旧是青春可爱的粉色，比起但丁的来说，甚至有些可爱的过分，在面对大小的差异的时候，维吉尔红着脸嘟囔咒骂道。

饱满的前端仍旧有少许部分卡在浅薄的包皮里，即便如此也没法阻挡住透明黏腻的液体从一侧的边缘过满地渗出，但丁忍不住想要去伸手去帮助维吉尔褪去包皮的束缚，他一直都很喜欢将即将破茧的蝴蝶剪开。

在但丁的撸动之下，维吉尔大幅度喘息着，平坦的胸部上下起伏，他踢蹬着双腿想要逃离来自他人带来的快感，但丁狠狠地扣住了男孩的细长双腿，紧接着维吉尔在但丁张开嘴含住前端的时候发出了一声压抑不住的尖锐呻吟。

貌似是知道房间的隔音效果并不好，或者只是单纯的自尊心在作怪，维吉尔用手背勉强的遮住不断流露叫唤的嘴巴，颤抖着眼眸盯着双腿之间的但丁，维吉尔曾经尝试着想要说些什么，可是却又害怕流露出嘴的是甜腻的呻吟。

年长者其实是第一次为一名男性做出这般事情，以往在床上但丁都是绝对被服侍的存在，即便是跟同性也是他人舔弄他的阴茎，可是不知道为何，在维吉尔的面前，这名风流的男子愿意低下脑袋，品尝男孩身上青涩的气味。

虽然技巧不好，可是对于初尝禁果的维吉尔而言已经足够了。

但丁用舌头与手已经让维吉尔的大腿内侧轻微颤抖着，维吉尔能清楚的感知到但丁粗拙的胡子磨蹭在胯部的发红发烫感，同时更加直接的感觉到但丁的舌头勾出圆润的顶端，他的舌头卡在包皮和前端的柔嫩处，时不时舌苔会摩擦过流水的马眼。

在吮吸柱身的同时却又抚平周围的褶皱，没有任何外物的束缚，男孩流水的阴茎笔直的翘立在半空中，对于情欲的追逐，维吉尔不由自主的挺动胯部。

也许是第二性征发育在维吉尔身上并不明显，也许是维吉尔本来体毛就比较少，他形状漂亮的性器下的阴毛并不多，和他的头发一样的颜色，但丁凑上前去轻轻地用嘴唇拨弄着那些粗糙的毛发，将嘴上沾上的液体磨蹭到阴毛上面，不太吸水的毛发闪烁着淫糜的光彩。

鼻梁丁弄到维吉尔颜色较浅的囊袋，惹的男孩儿颤抖着大腿，抓着但丁较长的头发不断发出细碎的呻吟低喘。

既然毛发这么少的话，他一定要找个时间将这些存在都像是没必要的阴毛给剃掉。

但丁都能想到那个时候维吉尔地挣扎，凭借着维吉尔的自尊，他肯定不允许但丁把他剃的如同一名女士。

他喜欢看到维吉尔无意识流露出来的，属于孩童的恐惧抗争。

尤其是维吉尔本能地胡乱四处乱抓的手，没有任何的规律却拥有独特的美感，但丁想到濒死的蝴蝶也是这般颤抖煽动翅膀。

但丁用手带着调侃性质的轻微弹动了下维吉尔的硬起，得到的是维吉尔含杂着怒气的水光瞪视——他真的好容易掉眼泪，难道真的没有人告诉过他么？但丁带有抱歉补偿性质的吻了吻维吉尔肉欲满满的大腿软肉，微咬紧的牙齿在白皙肉块上留下细长的殷红。

在但丁的舔舐戏弄之下，维吉尔仓促的射在了但丁的手里，高潮来的太过于迅猛以至于他还没来得及告诉但丁他要到了，他眨着眼睛尝试着将星点雪花给赶出瞳眸开外，颤栗着断断续续的将浓厚的精液射在床单上。

年长者不由得笑了起来，他甚至还恶趣味的将沾有维吉尔精液的手放到了男孩的面前，轻声的询问道维吉尔是否没有手淫过，气味这么重还那么多，大拇指将一些白浊抹在了维吉尔的面上。

多谢高潮带来的余韵，维吉尔并没有和往日一般直接炸起，可是他还是尝试着张开嘴狠狠地朝着但丁手的方向咬去。

维吉尔从来都不喜欢被当做旁观者，这会让他觉得被无礼的忽视，即便是在性事上他也会流露出平日奋斗的不甘，他原本喘息着躺在被子和枕头的叠加上，可是却又爬了起来，银白色的头发如水一般晃荡着。

他推开了疑惑的但丁，脸红的扫过但丁嘴巴上满满的晶莹黏液——维吉尔已经用手背擦掉了脸上的精液，他坐起身子伸前去轻轻地吻去但丁下巴上仍旧沾着的液体。

味道比他想象的要一些，虽有些腥味但是还能够接受，维吉尔爬到了但丁的身边，握住了男子炙热的阴茎，一手往后将掉落在前面的头发往后拨，他半伸出舌尖的模样跟外面公园里吃冰淇淋的男孩没有什么区别，维吉尔看似纯洁清高其实内心早已熟透。

但丁一点都不在乎维吉尔是怎么看待双腿间完全硬起的阴茎，他会是兴奋亦，或是恶心貌似已经不再是此刻但丁关心的事件了，维吉尔的眉头微皱，但是他还没有将手里的硬物放开，这是一个好趋势。

成年人拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀，无声的暗示维吉尔如果不行的话就不要勉强自己——虽然打压维吉尔平日的轻蔑能大幅度地给但丁带来心理满足感。

他并没有想到这种带有抚慰性质的手法激发了维吉尔的好胜欲，维吉尔抬眼冷冷的瞥了一眼但丁——他很不满意但丁的这个举动，紧接着男孩张开喘着热气的嘴，放松下颚将但丁的前端给含了进去。

柔软的舌头紧紧地包裹着但丁的龟头，略有起伏硬度的上颚夹着但丁的上端，他的口腔被满满当当的撑开，维吉尔突然想到了背着克里斯蒂娜偷吃晚饭也是这般，塞了满嘴被烫的吐也不是，吞下去也不是。

维吉尔还是一个新手，他并不知道要怎么做才能更好地将但丁给服侍舒服，他就像是一个饿坏的孩子，即便已经把嘴巴撑得满满的，维吉尔依旧坚持着将但丁更多的塞到嘴里。

这所有都是维吉尔的第一次。

无论是他的亲吻亦或是他嘴巴服侍的对象。

但丁咬着下嘴唇盯着维吉尔奋力的模样只感觉到久违的兴奋感涌了上来，这不是杀戮带来的死亡与生命纠缠的搏击感，这是单纯的欲与爱，早已死去的种子在这种背德的时刻疯狂的扎根生长，贪婪的人蹲在旁边盯着绿苗，却在脑内描绘了日后挂果的场面。

他紧紧地抓住身旁的被褥以发泄下意识想要摁压维吉尔后脑勺的冲动，但丁觉得维吉尔需要一定的时间就会做得更好，即便他的牙齿擦过柱身带来的恐惧感不是盖的。

男人的味道很大，且要比年轻孩子的要冲，维吉尔一时之间有点昏了头脑，这难道是属于但丁的气味？或者是说，这是属于成年男人的味道？

他的下巴一阵酸楚，不正确的口交方式让他紧张地没法很好放松脖颈，他没法给但丁进行所谓的“深喉”——这个词语他是从同学给他的色情杂志上学到的，甚至没法做到这个让他越来越着急，可越是着急反而让维吉尔越无法放松。

但丁还有大部分没有进入到维吉尔的嘴里，而他的顶端已经压到了维吉尔的舌头后中央，不断冒出的黏液喷溅在维吉尔的喉咙深处，惹起男孩本能性的干呕与反胃，维吉尔半蜷缩着身体尝试着将胃部涌上的不适感压下去。

貌似现在鼻腔里除了但丁的气味之外别无其他气味，维吉尔好似不太记得空气的新鲜感，原来一个成年男子的阴茎可以有如此有趣的表现，维吉尔混乱的想到，在维吉尔嘴里的性器跳动着，他舌头似乎能勾画出但丁上面凸起的线条。

维吉尔喘息着，热烈的鼻息有不少喷洒在但丁的柱身，含不住的唾液顺着外延，顺着下巴滑落在脖颈处。

我真的要不行了，维吉尔感觉到自己的喉咙在不断地抖动控告着身体主人的胡作非为，他可不想成为第一个口交被呛死的14岁青年——即便这个死法听起来挺有趣的，但是不适合他。

他再一次撑开酸胀的下颚让但丁埋在他口腔里的前半段退了出去。

湿润发红的前端还拉扯出维吉尔口腔里唾液和不明液体的混合物，黏稠的勾出几缕下垂的弧线，维吉尔伸出食指打断了丝线的缠绵，拉长的粘液粘在他的手上。

但丁用手抚上维吉尔面颊的时候，男孩并没有做太多的抗拒，在床上半盘着双腿朝着但丁微扬起脑袋，此刻维吉尔就像是等待着来自于父亲奖励的孩童——奖励他口交技术的进步。

维吉尔的嘴唇在亲吻和阴茎的折磨下已经肿起殷红，但丁用拇指指腹抹掉维吉尔嘴角边黏兮兮的液体，时不时刻意闯入去戳弄维吉尔的牙龈，疼痛感让维吉尔下意识的却用舌头去挑衅但丁的手指。

“你又硬了，小鬼，”但丁凑到维吉尔的身边低低的说道，咬上维吉尔发红的耳根，吮吸着男孩耳垂感受着维吉尔身体轻微的颤抖，“硬着很难受，对吧？”

维吉尔没有理会他，他只是直直的盯着但丁，跟先前每一次那般，眼神的交融貌似是他给予但丁最好的答案。维吉尔的手颤巍巍的从一旁再一次抚摸上了但丁粗壮的硬起，干净的宛若秋季天空的眼眸让但丁难以读懂维吉尔心里的那本不断记录着当下历史的书。

男孩半坐起身体，只是轻轻推了一下但丁，力度并不大，可是但丁就像是中了魔咒一般顺着力度的方向倚靠在身后的床板上，他歪侧着一边脑袋，盯着维吉尔张开细瘦的双腿半骑跨在他的身上，宛若一名训练有质的骑手。

意识到维吉尔到底想要做什么之后，但丁一把抓住了维吉尔细瘦的手腕，咬着牙低声像是哀求却又像是鼓励地说道，“维吉尔，你没有必要这么做，这样会伤害到你的。”

他的确不敢肯定维吉尔这般精瘦的身体是否能很好地容纳入他蠢蠢欲动的阴茎，但丁最后的理智在疯狂的拉扯着即将滚入万丈深渊的肮脏欲望，他想要满满的操入维吉尔，操平男孩儿体内的每一条褶皱，让他清楚地知道骑在他身上的男人是但丁。

可是但丁却又害怕维吉尔是下一个吉尔维，被他无意间伤害到最后只能永远淡出于但丁的生活开外，他惧怕看到新的墓碑高立。

可是维吉尔没有说话，这个姿势让但丁头一次品尝到被维吉尔居高临下冷视的感觉，男孩下盯的淡色瞳眸早就摆明了拒绝的立场，他不喜欢的东西他从来都不屑，但是一旦是维吉尔上心的东西，即便是走火入魔，维吉尔也会拼尽全力占为己有。

但丁突然意识到他刚刚说出的那一句话愚蠢的可笑，维吉尔一直是一个偏执的孩子他又不是不知道，要不然维吉尔怎么会一次又一次来到他的身边，放肆且大方的坐在他的怀里？

维吉尔没有回答但丁，言语在这一刻是最为没用的东西。

男孩只是低下身子，一手撑着但丁厚实的肩膀作为重心的倚靠点，在此途中但丁没有再说一句废话，只是好奇的盯着维吉尔耸动的肩膀从他身后压着的枕头里摸出了一瓶东西。

维吉尔熟练地单手挑开了盖子，香料调配出的草莓香味钻入了但丁的鼻子，他并不讨厌人造的水果气味，过于甜腻的香气在此刻却和维吉尔是如此矛盾的和谐。

这是一瓶润滑液，准确的来说，这是一瓶开封了的润滑液。

但丁勾起一边嘴角盯着维吉尔高高的举起瓶身，任由半固态的液体倾倒在下面温热的手心里，男孩的眼睑半低垂着，淡然且冷峻的表情就像是处理一件无趣的事情，不过但丁已经注意到维吉尔射过一次的阴茎度过不适期之后，再一次高高的抬起脑袋。

“你又是从哪里弄来的润滑剂，维吉尔？除了枪支，安眠药之外，你还藏着什么东西？”但丁不由得发问，眼睛直直的盯着维吉尔，他真的很想知道这个活的像是一个谜语的男孩。

维吉尔只是歪了下脑袋作为这个询问的回答，将手里的瓶子盖好，清脆的合上声变相表达出他对但丁不合时宜质问的不满，紧接着还有半瓶的润滑剂被维吉尔扔到了但丁背后垫着的枕头上，瓶身在棉花上弹了一下再一次掉落在床上。

“你管我？”维吉尔勾起嘴角好笑的反问道。

润滑液貌似挤得太多了。但丁想到。

都怪但丁，维吉尔咬着牙有些恨恨的想到。

在成年男子的面前，也就是维吉尔现在法律上父亲的面前，身为儿子的维吉尔主动的开拓着身后隐秘的小口，维吉尔微扭转过腰肢，他的身体呈现出某种肉感运动的美，但丁不知道为何回想起被毒蛇缠绕而苦苦挣扎的拉奥孔，也只有维吉尔才配得上古典雕像的优雅与美。

但丁能清楚地看到维吉尔三只手指在臀瓣之间进行放松性质的按抚，微冷的液体滴落在维吉尔敏感身后惹得男孩抖动了一下身躯，可维吉尔却在但丁好心握住他臂膀的时候，倔强的扭过身子表示他没有虚弱到需要但丁的帮助。

半固体的液体在体温的融化下湿漉漉的黏糊在双腿之间，维吉尔看起来跟湿透的女人没有什么区别，一根手指进入之后就是一个很好的开头，紧接着就是两根，三根，粉色的穴口吃下越来越多的手指，维吉尔却知道这些跟但丁的粗大比起来简直是小巫见大巫。

他貌似好像明白了为什么玛莎如此喜欢跟但丁做爱。

维吉尔自慰的手法已经过度的娴熟了，尤其是他三根手指抽插体内的时候，淫乱的咕啾水声夹杂着男孩儿不断加重的喘息，面前的所有一切都让但丁感觉到喉咙发紧。

他不知道维吉尔曾有几次蜷缩在这张小小的床上，用枕头下的润滑剂开拓紧致的后穴，一边如同女人般操弄着肠道的同时，一边不断用手上下抚慰着硬起的前端，最后仓促的射在手里，或者是床上。

维吉尔一手撑住腰部，大腿发软几乎让他好几次直接坐在但丁的大腿上，可他就是固执地不想要去示弱，更加不想要去倒塌在但丁的身上，手指进出肠壁随意碰到敏感点的时候，维吉尔不受控制地扬起脑袋，就像是濒死之人一般完全张开嘴，慵懒地将内心压抑不住的潮热给叫唤出来。

但丁好笑的盯着男孩在父亲的注视之下害羞地偏过脑袋，维吉尔的身体小幅度的颤抖着，喉咙里挤压出的高高低低呻吟不断地挑拨着但丁用冷静与理智堆砌起来的高墙，男人着迷地盯着维吉尔因为快感而紧绷着的大腿肌肉，拱起的腰肢与逐渐凸显的喉结，刚想要伸出手去描绘眼前的美好，却被维吉尔咬着牙狠狠地打掉了手。

男孩将手指抽了出来，双眼就像是雨后水汽蒸发一般朦胧不定，维吉尔咬着牙齿尝试着让身体不要抖的那么剧烈，他真的快要到了，但他并不想要如此早的缴械在但丁的面前——该死的高傲。

维吉尔整个人倚靠在但丁温暖的怀抱里，带有黏糊液体的手指恶趣味的抚摸上但丁的面颊——谁让但丁之前将精液抹在他的脸上？

闭上眼睛让紊乱的鼻息与但丁的再一次交杂在一块，他们两人的亲吻宛若春天里互相追逐打闹的鹿群踊跃，在此刻，维吉尔已经有些疲倦，任由但丁用手粗暴而又色情地揉捏着他的臀部，肉欲满满的掐出在指缝之间。

在维吉尔闷哼声之中，但丁掰开男孩儿的细瘦的臀部，让维吉尔黏腻湿滑的小穴大胆而又妩媚地摩擦着充血的阴茎，但丁已经迫不及待想要进入到维吉尔的体内，想要看到男孩细瘦的腹部隐隐的印出体内巨物的模样。

就像是道歉一般，但丁一遍又一遍亲吻着维吉尔的鼻尖和嘴唇，维吉尔又不是玛莎嘴里真的啥都不明白的孩子，他并不需要但丁愚蠢的抱歉或者是安慰，从嘴鼻上传来的酥麻感觉让维吉尔带着笑意的推开了但丁的面部。

维吉尔再一次直起身体，不受但丁的引导往下用身体准备吃入但丁的阴茎，他只是用收缩的穴口磨蹭着但丁，却又不让其进去，到这个时刻，维吉尔仍旧喜欢戏弄但丁，貌似这是男孩最喜欢开的玩笑事。

他搂住了但丁的脖颈，再一次强硬的将成年人从枕头上搂到面前，逼迫但丁与他直视对望。

维吉尔用牙齿轻轻地戏弄着但丁的鼻尖和嘴唇的上翘，指尖一遍又一遍抚摸着但丁带有胡子的下巴，下垂的眼睫毛宛若秋日里死去的蝴蝶一般颤抖着，他的呼吸在此刻轻浅的如同一场细雨。

但丁听到维吉尔喃喃的说道，“但丁，从今天开始，无论你接受与否，我都要把你称为Daddy。”

他狠狠地咬上了但丁的嘴唇，就像是这个话语带血的承诺一般，甜腥味让嗜血的两人都红了眼，维吉尔像是疯了一般卷食着但丁的鲜血，用舌头从嘴唇上卷走不断渗出的血珠，顶弄着外翻的伤口，满意的听到但丁倒吸冷气的嘶嘶声。

维吉尔直直的盯着但丁的眼睛，貌似刚才做的事情是他的另外一个人格一般，他一只手从脖颈处移到了但丁放在其腰肢上的手，下了点力度摁了摁，但丁的前端擦过维吉尔黏腻湿滑的胯部，“现在就操我，我认为我们不需要做任何避孕措施。不对吗？”

但丁从咬紧的牙齿之中挤出嘘长的喘息声。

维吉尔并没有给但丁回答的机会，也许是他害怕但丁的拒绝或者是愤怒。

他采用了更加甜蜜的逃避方式，男孩儿侧过脑袋将但丁即将要出口的话语揉碎在亲吻当中。

 

 

 

两人折腾了许久，在途中但丁甚至害怕维吉尔的小床会承担不住两人的重量而倒下，这张床比玛莎那边的要小太多了，两人躺在床上得抱在一起才不会有掉落的危险。

床并没有倒塌，有的只有吱嘎的晃荡声，更多的还是维吉尔完全无法压抑住的呻吟。

在之前男孩还有意识去捂住嘴巴，以免那些如同娼妓一般的声音从嘴里跑出，可是到了后面维吉尔连咬住枕头的力气都没有了，他只能在但丁一次又一次深顶的时候发出求饶一般的哭叫。

维吉尔被他操的眼泪都止不住，宛若断了线的珍珠项链一般一颗接着一颗滚落在床单上，被松软的被褥吸收迅速的消失不见，更多的是被但丁吻掉。

但丁不知道两个人如同交尾的蛇缠绵了许久，因为没有带上避孕套，必须得进行清洗。

现在两个人一起蜷缩着身体坐在浴室里小小的浴缸中，在但丁的怀抱中与热水的包围里，维吉尔仍旧轻微抽搐着身体，即便已经清理了一遍，他身上的情欲痕迹却难以消散，他修长的腿在站起的时候甚至会发软。

其实比起但丁，维吉尔身上已经算好的存在，大不了明天男孩儿穿上衣柜里那些严谨且无透风的衣服就可以打发了，反正也没有人会对维吉尔诡异反季节的穿着有什么疑问。

一想到明天要面对玛莎，但丁只感觉到太阳穴一片疼痛，他不知道明天要怎么跟妻子去解释身上的吻痕，咬痕以及背部上逐渐愈合的伤口，维吉尔在做爱的时候的确就像是一只欠调训的野猫，无论是痛苦亦或是开心，似乎让但丁疼痛与流血才是维吉尔表达心情的唯一方式。

但丁凑上前去将维吉尔微湿的头发撩到了额头后，捂住了男孩的眼睛，突然地黑暗让维吉尔挣扎着晃了下双手，却在但丁带有抚慰性质的低嘘声之中完全放松地倒在了但丁的怀里。

维吉尔哼了哼，上扬的嘴角却掩盖不住，但丁盯着怀里累坏的软趴躯体，凑上前去低吻上维吉尔的嘴角，只感觉到一种说不出口的情愫饱涨从心底深处填满了所有有可能的缺口。

他是我的儿子，但丁想到。

“答应我。”

维吉尔突然再一次打破了两人之间的宁静，男孩瘦小的身躯整一个窝在了但丁的怀里，他微微眯开了眼睛，如同梦没醒一般恍惚地盯着面前水波的晃动的纹路，他蹭了蹭但丁的胸口，找到了一个相对舒服的方式，这里他能清晰的听到但丁的心跳声，这个让他感觉到安心。

“今晚不要让我一个人入睡，Daddy。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我明天不更新Lolita AU，我要把中产AU整理出一篇新的  
> 尽量做到不要那么跳时间线

I love you, I am a monster, but I love you.

 

 

一声婉转的啼鸣将但丁从睡梦中唤醒。

他迷糊的揉了揉眼睛，眼里的光线逐渐成型勾勒出模样，这里是维吉尔的房间，他砸吧了下嘴发出了一声饱满的叹息。眼神往下挪，从维吉尔门后的剪贴画一路缓慢而又逐渐地来到了胸前枕着的毛茸茸的脑袋。

维吉尔几乎将上半身都趴在他的身上，脑袋侧枕在但丁的胸口前，他的一只手轻轻地圈在但丁的肩头，如同襁褓里需要关爱的孩童。

但丁一只手则是稳稳的圈着维吉尔的腰肢，将他圈抱在怀里，让男孩儿尽情的汲取来自于他身上的安全感与温度，他知道维吉尔需要这些。

看见男孩儿毫无防备的入睡模样，但丁露出了一个浅淡的笑容，随意地打了个呵欠，一手轻轻拨弄着维吉尔细碎凌乱的头发，感受着男孩压在身上切实的重量感。

昨天晚上将维吉尔从浴室带回卧室之后，他终究没有拗过维吉尔半皱的眉头与抿住的嘴角，但丁不知道他是否将其当做了某种情感依托的可怜人，最终男子依旧没有做太多心里上的挣扎便大胆的留宿在维吉尔的床上。

但丁瞄了一眼维吉尔身后床头柜上的时钟，时间也不早了，估摸着也快到玛莎醒来的时候了。

他伸手轻轻地撩开维吉尔额头上凌乱甚至有些蓬炸的头发，低下脑袋如同点水一般亲了亲维吉尔的额头，男孩发出类似于满足的哼哼声，也只有在维吉尔放松的情况下他才会展露出一直隐藏着的柔软面。

但丁轻柔地将维吉尔搭在他身上的手给放了下来，悄悄的起身，貌似是感知到体下热源的离开，重新睡回在枕头上的维吉尔于睡梦中吧唧了嘴，将怀里的被子卷了起来。

从地板上捡起已经被遗忘了一晚上的浴巾，将其松垮地圈围上腰肢，其间但丁瞄到了双腿间有些晨勃迹象的阴茎，这是刚才维吉尔的腿无意间蹭在他大腿带来的后果。

即便大脑一片昏沉，但丁还是依旧记得昨天晚上跟维吉尔做了什么，他并没有喝醉，即便空气里美妙的宛若好酒，而维吉尔落在他身上和脸上的吻从未在但丁的心里离开过。

维吉尔侧身蜷缩着身体如同子宫里的胚胎般睡觉，他的双腿卷着轻薄的被褥，因翻身而不小心露出腰肢上微青的痕迹，这应该会酸痛好几天，一阵心疼与愧疚霎时间朝着但丁袭来，欲要伸手抚摸男孩的腰肢可是却又收了回来。

但丁并不想要那么早从维吉尔的床上爬下来，贪心的杀手想要等到晨光爬满维吉尔的身上，静静地盯着，默默地等待着怀中的维吉尔醒来，他中途还可以抽一根香烟——他知道维吉尔这个机灵的小鬼将香烟藏在了哪儿。

可是他不能，所有他所求的只可能在大脑内荒诞的遐想，他们两人已经是高走钢丝的危险人物，假若有什么差错，对于他们两人而言则是非死即伤。

他并不想要伤害到维吉尔。

他不是一团永不熄灭的火，而维吉尔也不会成为那一只愚蠢且专一的蛾子。

但丁叹了口气，决定还是趁早回到玛莎的房间比较好。

从暗蓝色的门里走出，但丁一边伸着懒腰一边百般无奈的走回属于玛莎的卧室，心腹已经打好了怎么应付玛莎的草稿，可还没走出多远却听到了旋转楼梯传来了脚步声，沉重的身躯踩在木质老旧的地板上，让楼梯不堪的发出吱嘎痛苦声。

是克里斯蒂娜。

但丁揉了揉脑袋一手撑着腰部继续往前拖沓前行，这位女仆是他这几天得亲自调查的对象，等下他就要着手进行观察，他不能不对现在两人单独相处的场景表现出高度的警惕。

毋庸置疑的是，从楼梯爬上二楼的克里斯蒂娜也注意到了但丁，假若是平日，克里斯蒂娜可能只是匆促的将视线从但丁身上挪开——她似乎还没能很好的接受但丁代替了斯巴达，可是今天她却没有，甚至朝着半裸的但丁过于亲昵的问候道，“早上好。”

“哦，嗯，早上好。”但丁朝着克里斯蒂娜笑了笑，假装在此之前没有注意到这名女仆一般，他又打了一个呵欠，停下了脚步开始上下打量着这名不应出现在二楼的女子，“噢，克里斯蒂娜，想到你我就特别肚子饿，请问今天早上会有什么好吃的早餐。对了，真的是稀奇，我好像很少见到你跑上来。”

“呃，唔，我是上来打扫二楼的卫生的，前几天玛莎跟我说二楼没有好好收拾，所以我就趁着今天早上有空我就上来了。”听到这番解释，但丁这才注意到克里斯蒂娜手里的毛巾和清洁桶。

这真的是太过于奇怪了，但丁挠了挠头，在这里住了那么久，在他的印象中负责房子清洁的是另外一个叫珍妮弗的女人，每个星期来两次，分别是周二与周五，今天可是周六，距离上一次清理不过只是几个小时而已。

为什么玛莎会让克里斯蒂娜又来一次，真的是太过于诡异了，他假装不经意一般用眼神飘到了维吉尔那扇合拢的门，他不知道玛莎是否给了克里斯蒂娜能打开维吉尔卧室的钥匙。

“很不好意思打扰到您了，没想到您也会这么早起来，想必昨天晚上应该和玛莎玩的很尽兴吧。”克里斯蒂娜像是憋了一口气一般迅速的将后半句话说了出来，但丁瞥了一眼身上各样还未来得及完全消退的情欲痕迹。

这些都是玛莎的杰作？

才不是。

这些都是他们两个名义上儿子对他留下来的“暴行”。

但丁耸耸肩，朝着女仆笑了笑，他并不在乎被外人看到身上来自于维吉尔留下来的小猫印记，可是克里斯蒂娜不行，她是一个极为危险的人，同时他一想到等会要怎么在那名咋咋呼呼且敏感的女子面前掩盖这些痕迹就感觉到太阳穴在跳动着。

“是的，到现在我的肩膀还有点疼，平常不见得，反而咬人倒还是厉害的……”维吉尔昨天一直咬着牙说一次性吃入但丁的全部对于他来说是很简单的事情，并不需要继续的拓张。

等到男孩扶住但丁的阴茎，缓缓地坐下腰肢将但丁饱满且粗大的顶端一点一点的吞入，还剩下一大半裸露在外的时候，维吉尔的嘴都要被他自己咬出血，明明吃痛但是倔强的维吉尔就是不说，他细瘦修长的大腿半跪着，不受控制轻微颤抖。

但丁笑了下，他伸出手扶住维吉尔细瘦腰肢的同时，另外一只手强硬的撑开维吉尔嘴巴以防止他真的咬到自己的舌头，却没有想到维吉尔反而是选择猛地上前狠狠地咬住了但丁无防备的肩头，不断加大嘴上的力度像是发泄体内莫名的愤怒与无边的欲望，现在肩膀上的咬痕才刚刚结痂。

“见到你跟玛莎关系那么好，我也非常的开心，要知道之前玛莎都很少能睡到这个点，一般一大早她都直接跑下来吃早餐或者是看报电头发之类的。”

那是因为她被她的乖儿子灌了安眠药，并不是我的功劳。

不过但丁没有任何胆量让这句话从嘴里跑出，他只是挑起一边眉毛露出轻浮得意的模样。

“不好意思，我还是很好奇，这个点你不应该在床上陪着玛莎么，怎么会在走廊上，我的意思是如果被维吉尔看见了可不好，虽然说维吉尔应该不会在意的，因为怎么说你也是他的父亲，可能是我的观念比较保守吧，要知道你身上全都是……”

“我只是想要出来洗个澡，这你可能不知道，我一般喜欢在早上沐浴，”但丁叹了口气，假装无奈的模样将胯部的浴巾扣紧，的确，他正准备走去浴室顺便让冷水冲干净身上属于维吉尔的气味，同时让过度兴奋的大脑重拾往日的冷静，“噢也是，我这么只穿着浴巾晃过来晃过去，的确，让维吉尔看到也不好，我以后会注意的，谢谢你，克里斯蒂娜，我等会会和玛莎一起下来吃早餐的。”

“对了，”但丁走了好几步之后突然意识到一件很重要的事情，“我出来洗是怕吵醒还在睡梦中的玛莎，请你打扫整理东西的时候也尽量放轻点力度，不要吵醒了玛莎，并且不要告诉她，我并不想让她担心我，好吗？”

克里斯蒂娜朝着他点了点头表示赞同，但丁朝着女子挥了挥手露出一个贴心的笑容，可却在转过身的刹那暗沉下了眼神，上扬的嘴角还未来得及收回，但丁整个人此刻看起来就像是等到猎物上钩的欢愉猎人一般。

是的，他都快忘记玛莎房间有一个专属浴室。

假若他刚才不补上那一句看似关爱玛莎睡眠的好心提醒，这名疑神疑鬼的女仆说不准就会抓到这个马脚钻空子进行所谓的推理，再传入玛莎的耳朵里就不好使了。

 

 

 

玛莎特别惊讶维吉尔对但丁态度的转变，尤其是称呼，从以前干巴巴没有情感的“但丁”变成了现在的“Daddy”，她一直以为这名性格有些孤僻的儿子是不愿意承认除了斯巴达之外的男子做他的父亲——即便到现在维吉尔仍旧和但丁少有言语上的接触。

工作日的每天早上，玛莎都是家里第二个起来的人。

她洗漱打扮的时候发出的噪音足够能吵醒维吉尔和但丁。

假若女子在卷头发的时候没看到男孩的身影，她会拖沓着拖鞋踩上楼梯，熟练的闯入维吉尔的房间，大叫着让他起床不要错过学校会路过这附近的巴士，而但丁则是撑着有些发麻的脑袋晕晕的靠在床板上。

维吉尔有的时候会趁着玛莎在楼下跟克里斯蒂娜胡扯一些东家长西家短的空隙，从暗蓝色房门前走出，一步一步像是踏在但丁跳动心脏上一般来到了但丁的床前，他总是半眯着眼睛略带有嘲讽意味的打量着半裸着上半身躺在母亲床上的但丁。

这个高度能让维吉尔稍微俯视但丁，背着双手微挺起胸膛，满意且有些高傲的示意着但丁伸出手主动帮其系好胸前领带——虽然他有的时候还会嫌弃地抱怨但丁的手法，后面但丁可以从维吉尔袜子的颜色分辨出他的领带需要什么款式。

他们在克里斯蒂娜与玛莎看不到的阴暗角落里互相汲取来自于对方给予的所需，就像是向阳的花朵一刻都不想放弃追随。

男孩依旧喜欢用他独特的方式打断玛莎与但丁亲热的场面，他仗着儿子的名义比往日更加方便且有权利靠近但丁，而玛莎最多只是皱起眉头背过去无奈的发泄脾气。

例如说在沙发上看电视的时候，玛莎正准备倚靠着坐在但丁的怀里，她的手已经极富暗示性的游走到但丁的胸前，不知道从哪里冒出来的维吉尔会用冷漠的神情盯着两个即将要黏糊在一起的人，他看起来正如玛莎所说的那般，完全不懂性爱知识。

维吉尔手里举着学校布置的作业直直的怼在但丁的面前，偏着脑袋不用说出任何一句话，玛莎都知道这是让身为父亲的但丁去和他一起完成家庭作业，她只能无奈的摆了摆手让但丁离开，女人在这个时候才想起要关注过学校是否给学生上了必备的性知识课程。

其实老师布置的作业维吉尔都会写，他比玛莎想象的要聪明多了，一直不太理会儿子在学校平日表现和大概成绩的女子很容易被忽悠过去，同时她也没有任何理由去阻碍维吉尔与但丁进行作业的完成。

玛莎甚至碍于脸面，担忧若是阻止为了性爱承欢而不让但丁去辅导作业的话，会让但丁或者是外人觉得她是一名不负责任的母亲——她早就将不负责给贯彻到底，只是还没有自我意识的发现罢了。

在但丁之前住着的房间里，也就是先前属于斯巴达的书房里，维吉尔和但丁并排坐在一块。

在玛莎不在的时候，但丁任由维吉尔像个孩童一般窝坐在他的膝头上，他盯着维吉尔大开的双腿晃荡着，不知道等到维吉尔完全长开了之后要怎么更好圈住这只金丝雀。

最开始但丁是真的以为维吉尔并不会写作业——其实他也是半桶水，直到维吉尔的作业摊开，男孩用一副打量弱智的眼神盯着他的时候，这名后知后觉的男子才意识到这只是一个晃过玛莎的简单表象。

他们会抓住所有有可能的空余，有的时候是维吉尔主动找但丁，有的时候却是但丁来找维吉尔，心照不宣的两人有颇为诡异的默契。

例如在半夜的时候，但丁刚从外面回到家里，带着一身血气味与火药的香气直接来到维吉尔的床边，有的时候维吉尔是醒着的，有的时候维吉尔已经睡着了。

维吉尔貌似特别着迷于但丁从事的危险且黑色的工作，他仍旧一直没有告诉但丁那些违禁物品到底是从哪里搞到的，不过这些都没有逃过但丁的调查。

其实结果也正如但丁所想的那般简单，有些社会上的混球带着这些市面上未成年人不能买到的东西在学校里进行交易，维吉尔很聪明，他是用别人的名义购买，以用来维持好学生乖孩子的外在形象。

兴致好的时候，精力旺盛的维吉尔会主动将但丁的裤子脱下，用温热的口腔包裹住男人软软的阴茎，但丁不知道维吉尔是否又看了些黄色影片——对于青春期的男孩儿而言找到这些影片不是一件难事，亦或是维吉尔对于性爱的学习天赋就是如此，维吉尔的口交技术一次比一次要好。

他喜欢感受到但丁的阴茎在他嘴里发硬且跳动的感觉，而但丁着迷的盯着男孩奋力吮吸舔舐的模样，看到维吉尔低垂下眼睑短暂的放下该死的尊严，这所有的一切都让他有一种莫大的满足感，来自于情欲的满足总能让双方觉得已经完全掌握了对方的所有权。

维吉尔在平日吮吸着冰棒或者是棒棒糖都会有种特殊的韵味，尤其是当他的眼角像是无意识一般不屑的落在但丁身上的刹那，但丁并不知道他上下舔舐的舌尖是否在暗示着什么。

玛莎并不知道但丁出入那扇暗蓝色的门的次数越来越多，这种背德且禁忌的关系反而没有让这两位踩在高压线附近的人知难就退，而是变相地更为鼓舞了但丁与维吉尔纠缠在一块。

维吉尔将自己裹得严严实实的次数也同样增多，感谢逐渐转凉的天气，没有人发现维吉尔衣服下斑驳且混乱的痕迹，他同样会用巧妙的方式以防止他人对其的猜测，例如说总是趴在床上看书而不再随意跑跳。

普通人的确很难在但丁的嬉皮笑脸与维吉尔的扑克脸上发现倪端。

克里斯蒂娜的确是有怀疑过但丁和维吉尔的关系是否是过于密切，她也曾经充当过玛莎的监视工具，这位虔诚的天主教徒并不想要同性通奸的罪名发生在她身边的人的身上，但丁发现她每晚做祷告的时候还多了一个环节——请求上帝宽恕可能走上了迷途的维吉尔。

但丁和维吉尔一起入睡的次数越来越少，就算有，但丁都会一大早从维吉尔的身边抽身离开，以防又在走廊上遇到莫名其妙上来打扫卫生的克里斯蒂娜，他可没有其他理由打发这位心思敏感的女子。

同样感谢维吉尔对但丁称呼的变化，在很大程度上已经磨灭掉了来自于玛莎与克里斯蒂娜的疑惑，她们单纯的将两人关系过于密切归到了父子两人的情感释怀，她们对这但丁与维吉尔的观察貌似要比往日少了许多。

欲望一旦被满足就会无限的放大，得寸进尺的但丁并不单纯的满足于在私底下偷偷将维吉尔搂入怀里，也并不单纯的想在他人的眼皮底下谨慎的表达其对维吉尔无限的爱意，更并不单纯的想要和维吉尔共享身体肉欲带来的纯粹快乐。

他想要将维吉尔给拥为己有。

让青春期的男孩知道他与但丁发生的一切不是一时的意乱情迷，也不是荷尔蒙高涨带来的情欲使然，更加不是单纯的情感的猫鼠游戏。

他之前已经失去了吉尔维。

在这一次，再怎么说，但丁并不愿意让好不容易再一次鲜活跳动的心脏因为维吉尔的离开而死去，精心照料的细弱树枝在这一刻艰难地开出娇艳的花朵，即便要继续用鲜血灌溉，用内脏作为养料，但丁都不觉得会有什么不妥。

他为了维吉尔付出了许多，抛弃了许多东西，也利用了许多人。

起码但丁是这么觉得的。

可是但丁并不知道，在下一次出行的时候，玛莎提出的建议几乎是彻底浇灭了他的生命之光，揉碎了他的欲望之火。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血伦理编剧准备上线了，请各位坐好不要被甩出（？  
> 最近活儿也多了，要给人拍毕业照赚钱去了，唔唔唔，好惨一女的

“你有什么能让别人睡一觉醒不来的那种东西吗？”但丁将手里的勺子放下，诚心诚意的问道。

“醒不来……？”对面的女子挑起一边眉毛，完全倚靠在松软的沙发椅背上，各异的光彩扑洒在她的面部上，紧接着从身后摸出了一把手枪，直接放在了两人面前的玻璃桌台上，金属枪管吹碰出一声清脆的响声，“咯，拿着。我真的不知道你怎么就缺武器了。”

“不是这个，”一勺子奶油差点噎死但丁，他轻微咳嗽起来，摆摆手，“我的意思不是这种’不醒来’，崔西，我要是缺武器我也不会到这种境界。我的意思是有没有什么安眠药，可以让一个人睡很一会起不来且没有意识的那种，无论你做啥都吵不醒她。”

“安眠药？真的是稀奇啊，但丁，”崔西并不着急将桌面上的杀人兵器放回身后，吵杂的酒吧没有人会注意到卡座里坐着两名杀人不眨眼的职业杀手，“我还以为你只会直接杀掉一切，你以前都是这么说的。反正只要死人就不会有所谓的意识，不对吗？”

“不，也不算是这么说，”但丁顿了顿，他不知道是否应该要告诉崔西要安眠药是来干什么，这的确有点太过于丢人了，“我只是想要用来放倒一些，一些动物，对的，也就是几个小时而已，并不想要大费周折，例如说你有没有什么办法帮我搞到能放倒一头，一头母牛的药？其实只要让她睡上几个小时就够了。”

“母牛？你是要去哪里，你是接了一个西班牙斗牛任务吗？我记得最近板面上没有委托人让你这么做？”一旁突然传来了熟悉的声音，蕾蒂插着腰站在了两人卡座旁边。

深色头发女子将崔西的手枪拿了起来掂了掂，露出了一个饶有趣味的笑容，赶忙在崔西蹙眉之下还给了女子，“收好，我可不想要在这么人多的地方发生该死的安全检查，真的发生的话，倒像是《穹底之下》的剧情了，其实还挺好看的，我推荐你们有时间看看。”

“就算发生了，又有什么害怕的，你觉得我们搞不过？”崔西接过了手枪插回身后，她摸出了一包香烟正准备点燃，撇眼看到了旁边禁烟的标志，翻了个白眼将其从嘴边扯了下来，“但丁，你到底要去做什么？难不成是活腻了，现在想去亚马逊跟鳄鱼搏斗，其实我觉得还挺有可能的。”

“并不是，别问那么多，没有什么意义这些事情。所以到底有没有？”叉子捅入了新嫩草莓，轻佻的被送入了男子的嘴中，酸甜的汁水让但丁愉悦的半眯起眼睛，“我倒是觉得还不如去亚马逊呢，那个家伙可是比鳄鱼还要难缠，每天晚上我都觉得，老天，为什么没有委托人要我亲自执行任务，嫌弃我年纪大吗，可我觉得我还正值最佳年龄？”

“行了，我真的是被你给恶心到了，先生，”蕾蒂从外套口袋里摸出了一小白瓶东西，精准地丢到但丁的怀里，“你要的东西我帮你问到了，他们说这个是最新的产品，副作用几乎没有，就是好像不能太常吃。一粒能一觉睡到天明，就算是有人在他耳边跳桑巴都没法吵醒。不过，适当用量，药都有三分毒。”

“嗯哼，谢谢了，钱我晚点给你打到账户里，如果我还记得的话。”但丁摇了摇药瓶，满意的听着其发出的沙拉沙拉声，将其放入裤子口袋里，“可别说到底发生什么了，好吧？你们能告诉我要如何对付一名每天都想要和你交配的人吗？对，我用的词没有错，女士们，别用这样的眼神看着我，我也很无奈。”

崔西和蕾蒂都没有说话，她们只是勾起嘴角笑了起来。

到现在她们仍旧没有想明白像但丁这样的人为什么会和玛莎成为夫妻关系，最开始她们也以为只是单纯的欲望，但是现在看来貌似也不像是，真的是有趣极了。

假如她们能接到一个调查但丁这样人的任务的话，现在可能早就用尽一切可能的办法从男子的嘴里撬出答案。

也正如她们所预料的那般，其实但丁想要用药物“放倒”的人就是每天晚上想要跟他“交配”的玛莎，他名义上的妻子。

但丁从来都不拒绝性爱与快感，毕竟没有什么男人能拒绝的了射精带来的一刹那恍惚与愉悦，可是假若是出于为了一个无须有的孩子的目的而这么做，反倒让这名不喜欢被所谓的家庭关系束缚的男子感觉到无所适从。

老天，但丁一想到只要他在家的每个晚上就感觉到愧疚与头疼。

他真的还挺恐惧洗完澡推开门的时候，就迎来了全身赤裸的玛莎主动将其红唇贴上，实话实说，但丁其实并没有真心想要放下手中的杀戮去塑造全新的家庭。

他害怕听到新生婴儿的呱呱哭声，名为父亲的责任对于他来说是一辈子不可能触碰的边缘。

说的难听却又实际点，他只不过是在利用玛莎与他结合带来的家庭关系圈住维吉尔罢了，家庭关系是天然的毒瓶，紧紧地困住了这一只想要展翅离开的蝴蝶。

假若他没有遇见玛莎的儿子，没有成为维吉尔的父亲，但丁也就不可能会在这个小镇用虚假的身份一直待到现在，这所有的一切都是几个月前的他不敢想象的一切。

现在，维吉尔从街边地下商贩购买的安眠药快要不够了，更何况但丁身为一名亲自从事灰色交易带的人为何要去找男孩儿要安眠药，这似乎也会让他的面子挂不住。

不过，现在就不一定了，但丁满意的将最后一口草莓圣代吃入嘴里。

 

 

 

“你射了好多，果然年轻真好，真的是令人羡慕。”但丁将脸上的白浊缓慢的擦去，骑坐在他身上的维吉尔因为高潮的突然来临，腰部发软使得整个人重心不稳往后倒去，堪堪的倚靠在但丁支棱起来的大腿上，男孩儿叉开的双腿仍旧时不时会大幅度抽动着，大腿内侧因绞紧而被摩擦成深色的绯红。

空气中除了原有的浅淡熏香气息，同时涌动着若有若无的暧昧气息。

“闭嘴。”维吉尔的声音听起来有气无力的，虚虚的从斜上方飘到但丁的耳朵里，惹得后者不由得轻笑了起来，手指一搭没一搭的抚摸着维吉尔仍旧在颤抖着的阴茎，维吉尔一手打上了但丁的手背。

今天克里斯蒂娜和玛莎两人一起去参加教会的聚会，但丁和维吉尔父子两人就没有跟着女人们一起去参加吵闹却又繁琐的仪式，反正但丁并不信这些玩意，他最多只会对着神明竖一个中指。

趁着家里只剩下他和但丁，维吉尔变得更加变本加厉——尝到了甜头的自私恶魔怎么会轻易放开抓紧的手，在家里穿着颇为修身短裤的男孩儿没有和往日一般骑跨坐在年长者的腹部，他直接坐在了但丁的面部。

但丁对年轻人这种冒犯并不感觉到愤怒。

他甚至用手摁住了维吉尔想要抬起离开的大腿——维吉尔本来只是想要恶作剧这名在床上小休的男人，看看但丁是否会对其有什么反应，他乐意看到但丁吃亏的模样，却没有想到实际是亲手将自己推进了欲望的深渊。

往上扬了扬脑袋，但丁高挺的鼻梁不轻不重的蹭过维吉尔的胯部，顶弄着维吉尔规规矩矩躺在内裤里的阴茎，喷洒出来的热气没有一丝不顺着透气舒适面料的空隙与维吉尔敏感的肌肤相接处，这让维吉尔下意识的夹紧双腿，双手紧抓着但丁散开的头发发出一声细微的叫唤。

在玛莎不在的床上做爱不是一个好主意，但丁尝试带着维吉尔回到他的床上，可是男孩貌似跟他干上了，这下铁定了不从但丁的脸上起身。

维吉尔还只是一个青春期的男孩，他的耐力并不好，但丁甚至怀疑他有易高潮的体质，好几次刚将振动的玩物塞入男孩的体内，没过几分钟维吉尔就呜咽着射了出来。

例如说，高潮会从体内带出的精液，以及分泌的体液都难以很好的从被褥上擦去，假若在玛莎回来的时候被撞见要洗床单更是一件百口莫辩的坏事，当面被抓包真的是非常刺激了。

可是这并不代表但丁与维吉尔就没有事情可干了。

就像是现在，但丁不会怪罪维吉尔几乎将全身重量通过他的臀部传递到他的面部，维吉尔的裤子实在是太短了，只要稍微往上坐就会露出白皙的大腿——但丁曾经想过让维吉尔上学的时候穿上合适的长裤。

他能清楚地感知到维吉尔被他这几下逗弄已经半勃，稳稳的耷在他的鼻梁上，从下往上，通过细小的空间但丁还能观察到维吉尔因此而咬紧着下嘴唇，没有任何头发遮拦的耳根红了一大片，即便如此维吉尔仍旧装作什么都没有，可他小幅度磨蹭挺胯的动作却被但丁捕捉到了，这也是一大乐趣。

貌似是不满意但丁那含笑的眉毛牵扯，维吉尔并没有像是受惊了的猫咪一般从情欲的高墙上一跃而下，反而更加稳当地骑驾了但丁脸上。

观看着身下但丁对他的舒适细微的服侍，享受着但丁细致的用柔软的舌头将身体最为肮脏的地方外面的布料浸湿，脊椎冒出快意的同时，维吉尔不由得歪起一边的嘴角，他甚至觉得此刻自身已成为了不可一世的帝王。

对年长男性完全压倒性的支配是维吉尔着迷的地方，他想要掌握他人却又矛盾的想要别人掌握他，维吉尔在但丁一个吮吸下紧紧地咬着牙，并不允许自己如此快在但丁面前放弃高墙的抵御。

维吉尔支棱起大腿，留有一定的空间俯视着但丁那双跳跃着光彩的瞳眸，男孩下意识地伸出舌头舔舐干燥的下嘴唇，其刻意保持淡漠的神情与手上的动作完全不相符，灵活的手指熟练地解开了短裤上的松紧带，外侧着身体缓慢的将短裤给脱去。

正如但丁所意料的那般，维吉尔果然有了不小的反应，完全硬起的柱身将内裤撑起一个不小的包，粘黏的液体已经将内裤顶端小部分给润湿，一想到等会维吉尔可能又要在浴室里晾挂新洗干净的内裤，但丁脸上的笑意不由得加深。

“你在笑什么？”维吉尔不解的问道，羞耻感从腹部深处一路燃烧到全身上下，但丁就是刻意不告诉维吉尔他刚才脑海里所想的一切，即便这么做可能会让维吉尔恼火。

没有得到确切答案，但是能从但丁面部滑稽的表情里大概猜到是什么东西的维吉尔轻微的翻了一个白眼，将内裤脱去随手一勾盖在了但丁的眼睛上，闷着声音鄙薄的说道，“愚蠢，但丁，实在是愚蠢。”

“要是今晚玛莎在枕头底下找到你的内裤，说不定会把我直接吊在十字架上放血谢罪。”但丁声音从内裤下闷闷的传出，在突然的半黑暗里，但丁能感觉到维吉尔的囊袋毫无阻拦的贴在他的面上，炙热却不令人感到讨厌。

但丁伸出手将维吉尔的内裤拿下，拇指指腹摩挲着水渍拉出细小的丝线，很快内裤再一次被主人给抢夺了回去，面红耳赤的维吉尔半天憋不出一句适当的话语。

轻微晃动脑袋，粗糙的胡茬摩挲着维吉尔底端凹陷的敏感点，细微疼痛感如同火灼一般再次点燃了维吉尔的情欲，男孩舌后跟泛着酸涩的酥麻。

性爱中携带的疼痛与征服总能更好的激发青春期男孩的欲望——维吉尔喜欢被这般对待，但丁嘴唇往上努了努蹭过前面一点的圆滚，唇上未剃干净的胡子仍旧有些小刺刺，这让维吉尔舒适的半蜷缩起脚趾，半捂住嘴仍旧没法阻拦一句喘息声的流露。

在快感的逐渐撩拨累积之下，维吉尔逐渐不满意这些像是挑弄的细小刺激，腿从半撑逐渐转化为大开，朝着但丁肆无忌惮的展露着私密的销魂处，无声催促着胯下男子更加卖力舔弄身下隐藏的敏感点，同时维吉尔的一只手也套弄在硬起的柱身上，上下小幅度的抚弄。

臀肉的软嫩压在但丁的喉咙上，维吉尔时不时会紧缩着臀部，堆叠在一块的肉浪让但丁产生半性窒息的错觉，他拍了拍维吉尔的臀部示意让男孩往后坐一点，他并不指望维吉尔能在快感袭软腰肢的时候还有意识向上支起腰杆给他留条呼吸的活路。

湿滑的舌头灵活的舔弄着维吉尔颜色较浅的囊袋，但丁的唾液与维吉尔马眼不断涌出的液体黏稠在银白色的阴毛上，但丁时不时还用牙齿轻轻咬着维吉尔的皱起，这会让没有任何防备的维吉尔在痛爽交加之中下意识的想要夹紧双腿，却不知道这其实变相的是在更好地满足但丁。

在维吉尔拱腰半悬空起臀部的时候，但丁嘴里的柔软利器会顶弄到维吉尔体下更为深处的蜜穴，在外面暧昧地舔弄着敏感的穴肉，舌尖模拟着性交进出尝试挤开维吉尔紧致的穴口，舌头与年轻躯体接触发出黏腻的咕啾水声在但丁的耳边无限放大，貌似他正在操干着这一具柔软的身躯。

但丁想要说一些荤话，每每刚张开口就会迎来维吉尔将肉体贪婪的送去嘴里，这个不知道满足的小鬼——但丁含着维吉尔的穴口湿漉漉地想到——喘息的热气没有任何保留满满的扑洒在维吉尔的腿间。

清楚的听到维吉尔撸动硬起发出的湿滑声响，他满鼻腔都是属于维吉尔的气息，炙热且缠绵，但丁已经深知维吉尔品尝与嗅闻的情欲味道，从维吉尔撑在他面前的大腿的战栗幅度，但丁能大概猜测出维吉尔到底在哪个阶段了。

但丁的手摁住维吉尔的臀部不让他随便乱动，有好几次维吉尔哭喊着想要起身却又被但丁摁下，经验丰富的但丁用这个方式再一次逼迫维吉尔独身面对新体位给他带来的特别触感。

擅长火上浇油的年长男子还会用胡子摩挲在维吉尔的细嫩处，满意的盯看着维吉尔肌体逐渐泛起细细的樱红，这么做屡试不爽，但丁总能收获到维吉尔一连串不成调子的低喘呻吟。

维吉尔的腿上还套着教堂颁发给每个孩子象征着圣洁与纯爱的白袜，被克里斯蒂娜烫平的衬衫此刻松松垮垮的挂在男孩的身上，随着维吉尔的挺腰摇摆从左肩处轻微滚落。

衬衫上有好几颗扣子已经被但丁随便解开了，他的手可以从中伸进去掐住维吉尔小小的粉嫩乳头，像是搓捏一份上好的面团一般将维吉尔的胸前弄得通红一片，用长有茧子的手指夹住渐渐充血挺立的乳尖上下拉扯。

按照计划，本来维吉尔今天也是要跟玛莎她们一起去做祷告聚会的，可谁都没有想到这名梳着整齐背头，穿着全白衣物的男孩儿此刻正淫荡地在他名义上父亲的面上扭动着腰肢，做着会被记录在罪恶篇里的荒淫事情。

没过多久维吉尔像是失禁一般猛烈的颤抖着大腿，就匆匆地射了出来，精液大部分射在了但丁的脸上，黏糊在眼睫毛上，还弄脏了的头发；少许溅落在被褥上，但丁喘息着用手指随意抹去，只留下了深色的晕渍。

问题并不是很大，他大可以骗玛莎是他本人在床上因为寂寞来了一发手冲。

但丁将处于高潮余韵的男孩儿抱了起来，维吉尔此刻眉角的凌厉与冷漠已被磨平了不少，他喘息着，随意让但丁将他圈在怀里，听着但丁的心跳声，他甚至没有阻止但丁扭过头跟他交换一个颇为黏糊糊的亲吻。

从唾液交换与唇舌纠缠当中，微皱着眉头的维吉尔第一次品尝到属于他本人的味道。

比起但丁的，他的吃起来的确还可以。维吉尔晕乎乎的想到。

“你今天早上跟玛莎在吵什么？嗯？”但丁放开了维吉尔被他啃咬到殷红的嘴唇，后者听后歪了下脑袋，情欲仍旧没从他的脸上消失，伸出手指将眼角藏着的泪花给轻轻擦去。

维吉尔并没有回答，浅色的眸子在半眯起的眼中咕噜转了一圈，顽劣的孩童只是伸出手将但丁脸上的精液给抹平，颇重的手法就像是对待一副油画。

今天早上，但丁还在半截旋转楼梯上打着哈欠，目睹了玛莎穿着一身浅色碎花着急的走过来走过去，时不时高声训斥着整理着领带的维吉尔，维吉尔的声音冷冷的从餐桌后传来，他并没有听明白母子两人又在为了什么事情争吵。

“难道，作为父亲的我没有权利知道你们两个到底在说什么？小子？”但丁抓住了男孩在他脸上作祟的手，轻轻啃咬着维吉尔的手腕，时不时用舌尖顺着肌理短暂游走。

这下维吉尔的扑克脸终于有了一丝松动，他耸了耸肩，灵活的从但丁的怀里滑到了地板上，熟练的双膝跪在松软复古的地毯上，他的手已经来到了但丁的裤头，谁都知道接下来会发生什么。

“没有什么，你有的时候太多事了。”维吉尔食指与中指轻轻摁了摁但丁半硬的老二，斜眼看了下时钟，时间应该还来得及，抬眼从下往上看了看微咬着下嘴唇勾起笑意的但丁。

维吉尔的眼睫毛上还沾着细小凝结成珠的眼泪，随着眼睛眨动轻微舞动着，男孩勾起一边的嘴角，“我只是不想要去下一次的礼拜而已，无趣极了。Daddy，你跟玛莎说一下，要不我们改去野餐怎么样？要知道，她对你的话没有一句是不听的，不对吗？”


End file.
